Algo que me hizo cambiar
by Jiannetsuke-TAK
Summary: Universo Alterno. Fic donde juego con: El lado materno de Anna, El lado oscuro y lindo de Yoh. El lado amable, pero raro de Hao. Y con las edades de los personajes, ya que Yoh es menor que Anna y Hao es mayor que los dos. Ah sido clasificado como fic tier
1. Default Chapter

Universo Alterno; aunque la mentalidad de los personajes no cambia mucho...bueno eso creo.

"Algo que me hizo cambiar"

Capitulo 1.- Como soy  
  
Voy caminando por una colonia a la cual sus recursos no son muchos, la cual de eso se puede dar cuenta en sus patios y en la ubicación, no se por que paso por aquí...en mis pensamientos rota una sombra, como una que me acompaña pero me distrae de mi vida. En esta calle se puede ver mas alegría, camino y ceo unos niños que están alegremente tomando jugos riéndose de un chico que se embarro de jugo toda su camisa...que torpe...se ríe como si no pasara nada y sigue platicando con sus amigos, en patio de una casa...bueno, mas bien choza o como quiera que le diga; por que a decir verdad no parece una verdadera casa, esta un niño jugando con una pelota y parece que esta imaginando que esta en un partido de fútbol...no se por que pero ese chico me da lastima...parece que esta jugando solo, ¿A mi cuando me ha dado lastima alguien sin razón alguna?... que perdida de tiempo ver eso, verlo gritar y festejar por un dizque gol...por favor... Paso por una persona que camina mas tranquila de conciencia que yo que huele a demasiada colonia, huacala...es demasiado fuerte. Sigo caminando con mas amargura por culpa de esa sombra en mis pensamientos; ¿Cómo es que pueden ser tan felices, las personas?... Levanto la mirada para ver mi camino; la cual no eh tomado en cuenta desde ya mucho tiempo, para ver mi camino e identificar donde me encontraba...no se que horas son, vaya, si que se me olvidaron las cosas hoy, hasta el reloj se me olvida...le pregunto a una persona que se encontraba sentada en un banco afuera de su casa si me podría decir la hora, pero no me hizo caso...Baka. Todos son unos idiotas... Esto hizo que me enojara, solo por eso...por algo tan simple y tonto, pero yo soy la más baka de todos... Ya casil llego a la esquina donde debo esperar el taxi, y como siempre los únicos asientos que ponen para esperar al autobús o taxi esta rota. Mi pelo que se encuentra suelto se mueve de un lado a otro, todo por que en la escuela la liga se reventó. Ya quiero ir al departamento, donde nadie me espera. Donde solo estudio, veo tele y pienso en lo miserable de mis pensamientos que me consumen en la patética vida que llevo viviendo por 14 años...ya que pienso en este momento de mas soledad me acuerdo que tengo que ir al banco para poder sacar el dinero que mis padres me han enviado para pagar los gastos del departamento y los míos en esta ciudad que debería de llamar patria... ¿Cómo le hicieron mis padres para que se deshicieran de mi? ¿Para que viviera sin adultos?...la verdad no se, pero no se los reprocho cada vez que me hablan por teléfono, que solo es una vez al mes, solo para saber si los gastos no han aumentado para que me envíen mas...je...cualquier otra persona diría que son malos padres...no los contradijera No quiero seguir así, sola en esta ciudad sin amigos ni familia...esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos... Desvío mi mirada hacia aun lado mío la cual da por la calle que estaba caminando y veo al mismo niño con la pelota de fútbol de hace rato, corría por la calle siguiendo su pelota, pero no la alcanzo y se fue bajo cerro. Empezó a llorar y llorar, pero nadie le hacia caso de la colonia o las personas mayores del alrededor...parece que es una de las tantas personas que rechaza...a la cual nadie de las tantas personas les importa de ellos. No podría ayudarlo yo, por que ni siquiera yo me puedo ayudar sola. De repente dejo de llorar y fue corriendo hacia m  
  
-Un niño con jugo en la camisa patio mi pelota con la que jugaba- me dijo con mucha tranquilidad, ya casil sin que sus lagrimas se notaran...  
  
-¿Y a mi que me importa?-le respondí sin expresión alguna, si no le muestro a los demás expresiones, ¿Por qué debería de ser lo con él?  
  
-No te importa, lo se-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Pero no por que no te importa nada no deberías de estar así de triste-  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-le reproche, no tengo por que aguantar a un niño infantil  
  
-Por que una niña como tu no debería de estar triste-Dijo el niño riendo- Nadie debería de estar triste, y tu mas por tal belleza de persona...-  
  
-¿Por qué me hablas como si me conocieras?- mirándolo desafiantemente- y además, si dices que deberíamos de ser felices, ¿Por qué lloraste cuando se fue tu pelota?-pregunte con la mirada mas desafiante que antes tratando de que me dejara de hablar  
  
-Por que de ahora en adelante la pelota estaría sola y sin compañía-dijo el niño-Y se pondrá triste por que nadie jugara con ella-  
  
-Una pelota no tiene sentimientos-dije volteando la mirada hacia otro lado con mucho enfado por las cosas absurdas que me decía  
  
-Todo tiene un espíritu, así que todo tiene sentimientos-me dijo simplemente con su misma sonrisa-  
  
-Dime una cosa-dije suspirando y volteándolo a ver con desprecio- ¿Por qué siempre estas sonriendo de la nada como un tonto?-  
  
-Por que todo estará bien, jijiji-dijo simple y sencillamente riendo  
  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Además como lo sabes?-le pregunte mirándolo sin creer su actitud tan inocente-¿Qué tal si mañana llueve y la tierra que cae cubre la pelota y así perdiéndola para siempre?- dije "no puedo creerlo, ahora soy yo la que estoy hablando sin sentido alguno"-  
  
-Por que tal vez no pase-dijo  
  
-Pero tal vez si-dije  
  
-Pero no debes preocuparte por el futuro o por lo desconocido-dijo el niño todavía con su risita  
  
-Es cierto, de todos modos tus papas te pueden comprar otra-dije y puede notar que el niño agacho la cabeza y su vista se ensombrecía un poco  
  
-¿Te empezó a doler el estomago por comer tanto dulce que tu mamá te dijo que no comieras?-dije maliciosamente, pero el niño solo se puso a un lado de mi y se sentó en la banqueta abrazando sus piernas y viendo el piso.  
  
-Se que no te interesa...pero es que yo no tengo padres-dijo el niño con voz apagada, aunque lo que dijo después lo dijo con una sonrisa-Pero se que están en un mejor lugar :), Lo único que tengo de ellos es este collar-dijo señalando el collar con tres picos (es el que usualmente tiene Yoh en la serie XD) y la casa en la que vivo-  
  
-Um...que alegría me das-dije sarcásticamente. Parte d mi siente su dolor, siente el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar ese niño de menor edad que yo, o tal vez es muy infantil...¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso? Es tan solo un niño. Quisiera hacer algo, pero mi otra parte no le importa y quiere ignorarlo.  
  
-¿Y con quien estas viviendo?-pregunto sin voltearlo a ver, no quiero que se de cuenta que me preocupo  
  
-:D vivo solo-me respondió despreocupado  
  
-¿Solo?-lo volteo a ver- ¿Y los vecinos?-  
  
-No me quieren aquí, dicen que soy un estorbo y me quieren llevar a un orfanatorio que maltratan a los niños-dijo el niño  
  
-...-¿Me quede sin decir nada, ¿Cómo es que un niño que no recibe amor alguno sea tan alegre y tranquilo, por no decir con una mentalidad positiva?  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el niño volteándome a ver tratando de ver mi rostro que no dejo ver, por que muestra una gran preocupación y algo de enojo...odio admitirlo...ese niño necesita ha alguien, que tal si...no, no seria correcto, bueno...además es mucha responsabilidad...  
  
-¿Y vas a la escuela?-le pregunte, tratando de despejar lo que antes había pensado  
  
-Si, eh ido al Kinder con una profesora muy linda-dijo el niño-Y ya se escribir y leer, mi profesora dice que muy bien...- -¿Cuántos años tienes?-dije indiferente, todavía con una indecisión en mi mente-  
  
-Tengo 10 años-dijo el niño parándose entusiasmado señalando con los dedos 10 y como si festejara-  
  
-impresionante-dije sarcásticamente- todavía un mocoso y la manera de hablar que tienes-  
  
- ;-; ¿Qué tiene mi manera de expresarme?-dijo quedándose mirándome esperando la respuesta viéndome directamente a los ojos, cosa que me molestaba...volteo a ver a otro lado como viendo si ya venia mi taxi y digo  
  
-¿Que no te das cuenta que hablas muy diplomáticamente?-  
  
-¿Diplomáticamente?, ¿Yo?-dijo con cara de sorpresa y empezando a reírse levemente- jijiji claro que no...deberías de escuchar a mi maestra jijiji-  
  
-¿Lo ves?-dije un poco como desesperada por que el no estaba entendiendo- ¡Entendiste que es diplomáticamente! ¡Y solo tienes 10!-  
  
-¡Vamos no es para tanto!-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera feliz de si mismo-  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual yo solo veía el camino de donde se suponía que debería de estar pasando un taxi por mí, pero también sentía la mirada del niño, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo...  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-voltee a verlo y le reproche con enojo-  
  
-No me has dicho tu nombre-dijo el niño todavía con es risa tonta  
  
-No te lo dire-dije volteando a ver a la direccion que antes estaba viendo  
  
-¿Por qué no?-dijo en puchero-si quieres yo te digo mi nombre primero-  
  
-No me importa-dije, aunque sabía que le estaba, mintiendo-  
  
-jiji No te hagas la difícil de tratar-dijo con su risita, parecía que le divertía mi manera de ser  
  
-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-dije con una ceja levantada en señal de enojo-  
  
-O-o! No, nunca me burlaría de una persona-dijo con mucha honestidad, se le notaba en su mirada-Además, mucho menos a una mujer la cual me ha tratado bien-  
  
Di un resoplido "¿Yo? ¿Tratarlo bien?"  
  
-;-; ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-dijo con ojos llorosos  
  
-Lo único que no te creo es la parte la que dijiste que yo te eh tratado bien-le dije sin preocupación  
  
-Pero es la verdad-dijo el viéndome con mirada de pocos amigos  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así?-dije volteándolo a ver de la misma manera como para empezar una pelea de miradas  
  
-¿Quieres pelea?-me dijo levantando un puño mirándome mas de cercas, como para dar a entender que el ganaría  
  
-Claro que si, al final yo ganare-dije sonriendo con malicia  
  
-Claro que no, yo ganare por que yo soy mas tierno y lindo-dijo esto volteando a otro lugar y pestañeando muy rápido como si fuera una persona encantadora-  
  
-Ya perdiste-dije con triunfo por que el volteo a otra parte y pestañeo  
  
- ;-; no puede ser-dijo el niño en puchero-  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-me reía tanto por su manera de perder tan tonta pero me daba risa, nunca antes me había reído tanto...maldito niño ¿que me ha hecho?  
  
-:) es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera-me dijo el niño observando me reír con dulzura-Que bueno  
  
Pare lentamente y volteo a otro lado –Déjame en paz-le dije  
  
- ;-; pero no hice nada-me dijo  
  
-Ya no tardaran por venir por mi...deberías de ir a tu casa...-le dije volteándolo a ver, y no te que sus ojos empezaban llenarse de lagrimas silenciosas  
  
-no quiero irme-me dijo dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla  
  
-¿Qué?- le dije sin creer que estuviera llorando por que le dije que ya me iría  
  
-¡No quiero que te vayas!-Dijo el niño abrazándome por la cintura, que era por donde llegaba sus brazos, empezó a llorar con mas fuerza pero sin gritar, como tratando de no hacerme sentir molesta por el sonido que hacia- No te vayas...-logro decir entre sollozos y lagrimas  
  
Me quede sin decir nada, era la primera vez en la cual no sentía odio, no sentía la necesidad de rechazarlo; no mentiría al decir que la compañía de este niño fue una de las mas felices de todas las que eh tenido en esta ciudad, pero es un niño...otra vez me vino esa indecisión de hace rato...si lo dejo aquí, solo y abandonada sin nadie que lo acompañe...o si...lo llevo al departamento para que así tengo un hogar mas decente del que tiene...no puedo hacer eso, es mucha responsabilidad, es demasiada, además tal vez personas piensen mal de eso...!Al demonio! Que todos se vayan al demonio...me lo llevare, no quiero que sufra mas soledad, que se vaya al demonio mi odio, mi resentimientos, mi orgullo...me lo llevare...pero...yo no puede decidir eso... Lo volteo a ver, todavía sigue llorando; ya ha mojado mi camisa y parte de mi falda...me da tanta tristeza.  
  
-No llores por favor-le dije tratando de apartarlo del abrazo que me tenia aprisionara sus delgados brazos-  
  
-No, no, no no no no quiero soltarte, porfavoooor no te vayas-dijo con mas lagrimas, pero sin gritar, todavía sin gritar-No quiero...es la persona con la que en la que verdad...puedo hablar sin que me pegue o me regañe por la manera que soy...sniff...sniff, eres la primera persona que me has tratado como un niño-dijo entre sollozos  
  
-¿Y tu profesora?-le dije haciendo que mas lagrimas cayeran de sus mejillas  
  
-Ya tiene familia, y su esposo no me acepta, me odia, por que dice que su mujer ya no le da la misma atención a el y a sus verdaderos hijos...por eso no estoy con ella...por que su esposo me ha golpeado, todas las otras personas me golpean...por favor no me dejes...-  
  
Era la primera vez que decía eso el niño, eso me imagino, de seguro todo lo tenia embotellado, todo sus sufrimientos estaban apretujados en su corazón causándole dolor cuando pensaba en esas personas que le odiaban.  
  
No puedo mas, no puedo verlo sufriendo, en verdad es un niño sorprendente...positivo, sonriente y se podría decir que paciente, pero también inteligente...  
  
-Calmate, vamos no tienes que seguir llorando...no tienes que acordarte de lo malo que te ha pasado-dije agachándome, quitándome sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza y dulzura "¿Desde cuando soy así? Demonios que me ha hecho hacer este niño"-Calmado, todo estará bien...-dije acariciando su espalda para que lograra calmarse, por que no podía respirar...pobre...-calmate...todo saldrá bien-  
  
-jijiji...sniff...no me quites lo que yo digo-dijo el niño ya mas tranquilo sonriéndome y secando sus lagrimas-perdóname, nunca me había pasado esto...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Llorar?-dije con una sonrisa que nunca había hecho  
  
-No...nunca...-dijo agachando su mirada  
  
-No debes de estar avergonzado, eso es bueno, por que si no lloras te ibas a sentir peor y tal vez llorarías mas en otra ocasión, además, deberías de estar feliz, hay personas que no pueden llorar-le dije tratando de secar sus lagrimas que caían todavía, pero esas ya no eran de dolor-  
  
-¿Deberás?-me pregunto asombrado  
  
-Claro que las hay- dije con otra sonrisa que no se de donde salían- ¿Quieres que te de un ejemplo?-  
  
-...-se quedo callado, como si estuviera pensando-¿Tu?-dijo volteándome a ver extrañado  
  
-Le atinaste-dije con otra sonrisa "AAAAAAH, ¡¿Por qué sonrio mucho?!  
  
-Entonces...dijo el niño volteando a ver el piso-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-  
  
¿Por que hizo eso?, aaah ¡¿por que?! Que tristeza y culpa siento, ¿Pero por que culpa? ¿Yo no tengo la culpa de su sufrimiento?... Tal vez es la culpa por que no hago nada para que no sufra...  
  
Suspiro y trato de calmarme...  
  
-No me dijiste tu nombre-le dije levantándole el rostro, todavía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, esas eran lágrimas silenciosas que no quería que las notara...  
  
-Me llamo...me llamo Yoh-dijo sonriendo, pero con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos  
  
-Que bonito nombre tienes-le dije secando sus lagrimas- Yoh, ¿Todavía quieres saber el mío?-le pregunte  
  
-Claro que si-dijo el niño más alegre y ya casil sin que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos  
  
-Me llamo Anna, Anna Kyouyama-le dije  
  
-es un placer haberte conocido Anna Kyouyama-dijo Yoh extendiendo me la mano, la cual yo sostuve  
  
-El placer es el mío, además por que dices de haberme conocido-le dije riéndome- ¿Es que ya no me quieres volver a ver?-fue un error decir eso, por que de nuevo volvió a llorar sin control y me abrazo-Yoh...lo siento, no quise...-  
  
Di otro suspiro, dejándolo ser, dejándolo llorar.  
  
-Yoh, ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?-le pregunte  
  
-La verdad...no-dijo entre sollozos-nadie me trata tan bien como tu-  
  
-Y si...-empecé a tratar de decirle, pero no tenia la manera de decirle-Y si...-  
  
Yoh dejo de llorar y se alejo de mi para poder mirar mi rostro, su miraba era de duda  
  
-No me mires así- le reproche mirando hacia otro lado-no me gusta que me miren a los ojos-  
  
-Pero si tus ojos están más bonitos que los míos-dijo en una risa  
  
-Ni que los tuyos estuvieran precioso-dije con algo de molestia  
  
-Es que nunca los has visto-dijo-míralos-acercándose mas a mi para que viera sus ojos  
  
No quería voltearlos a ver, nunca me ha gustado ver los ojos de otras personas, es como si estuviera entrando a la vida de otra persona, pero no me contuve la curiosidad de ver sus ojos; eran muy bonitos, a pesar de que no fueran de color azul o verdes o de ese tipo, eran bonitos, eran de un color café...  
  
-Es verdad tus ojos están bonitos-dije volteando a ver otro lugar y levantándome-Te quería decir algo Yoh...-  
  
-¿Qué Annita?-dije con una sonrisa-  
  
-O-ó ¡¿Cómo ME dijiste?!-le dije molesta, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir me así?

- ;-; Te dije Annita-me dijo con su cara de inocencia, como que dándose cuenta de su travesura-  
  
-ò-ó es señorita Anna para ti, Yoh, si es que quieres irte a vivir conmigo ù-ú-  
  
-XD Claro Anna...perdón Señorita Anna............O-o? ¿QUE?-Dijo Yoh dándose cuenta de lo que dije al final del enunciado  
  
-¬¬ Ya sabia que no ibas a querer pero bueno...-dije con ironía-¿Yoh?  
  
Volteé a verlo, estaba pasmado, o mas bien en estado se shock...no se movía, parecía que lo había congelado como había estado hace un rato...Lo que no sabia es que el estaba debatiendo en si gritar de alegría o quedarse como quedo...  
  
Volteé a la calle por debería de pasar el taxi que me recogería y para gran alivio mío ya estaba apareciendo uno y parándose en la esquina en la cual estaba a 5 cuadras de donde estaba yo. Volteo a ver a Yoh que todavía estaba como se había quedado  
  
-Yoh, tienes que decirme, ya viene el taxi por nosotros...claro si es eso lo que tu quieres...-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa rascándole la cabeza-Yoh, despierta, es verdad lo que te digo...no es un sueño, vamos respóndeme...  
  
Yoh volteo a verme y me dijo con un susurro-Claro que si Señorita Anna, me encantaría irme con usted...haciendo que lagrimas cayeran recorriendo sus mejillas  
  
-Vamos, pero no llores deberías de estar feliz-le dije  
  
-Estoy feliz-dijo en otro susurro  
  
-Pues la verdad pareciera como si te estuviera mandando a un lugar peor...-  
  
-No puede existir lugar peor-dijo entrecortadamente-  
  
-Bueno... ¿No tienes nada que quieras traerte?-le pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema y apresurándome por que ya el taxi venia  
  
-No nada-Dijo Yoh sonriéndome mas feliz que desde el momento que lo conoc  
  
-Solo hay una condición Yoh-dije mientras me ponía a un lado de la calle y levantando mí brazo para parar el taxi, para que nos llevara a la ciudad donde estaba mi departamento-  
  
-No me importa, yo la seguiré al pie de la letra, todo para irme contigo y no vivir aquí-dijo muy feliz Yoh  
  
-Ojala que sea verdad-dije algo divertida por como me lo dijo-La condición es que me obedezcas, a todo lo que te ordene sin reprocharme, absolutamente nada, si no tendré que llevarte a otro lugar-dije con algo de malicia, pero en el fondo, sabia que no importaba si me reprochara, nunca lo llevaría a un lugar en el cual sufriría  
  
-No importa capitana Anna, seguiré sus ordenes exactamente como me las diga- dijo haciendo como su fuera un soldado-  
  
-Mas vale que sea así soldado-dije divertida abriendo la puerta del taxi, en el cual deje entrar a Yoh para que se sentara...y mire por ultima vez ese lugar, en el cual lo conocí...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Universo Alterno...ya dije...Ojala les haya gustado. Me mandan review si quieren decirme algo, si quieren...


	2. Capitulo 2Como vivo

**"Algo que me hizo cambiar"**

_Capitulo2.- Como vivo_

Era algo tedioso esperar a llegar a mi departamento, ya que siempre a esta hora me encontraba viendo mi programa favorito en la televisión, mientras en los comerciales adelantaba algo de tarea…pero yo debería de haber pensado que eso cambiaria desde hoy…desde que decidí traerte a compartir un hogar conmigo… te agradezco que hayas aceptado…

El recorrido del taxi fue muy largo, nunca debí de haberme ido a ese evento escolar… solo me ocasiono problemas, pero también cambio algo… talvez, podría decir, que fue mi mejor error. Demonios… sigo con esas malditas sonrisas… Tal vez es por que me lo contagiaste Yoh…

Me encontraba muy ida en el camino hacia aquí, viendo los alrededores en los cuales habías vivido…era 'algo' humilde… Que niño tan hablador, aunque algo de eso me sorprende, ¡No me molesto para nada!, aunque podría decir que al principio si, con preguntas demasiadas raras…como por ejemplo:"?tu sabes como es el cielo en verdad? , ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene de vida ese árbol?, ¿En verdad los ángeles tienen alas? ¡? Sus alas son como nos las imaginamos?!... Y así seguían…y yo solo atinaba a voltearte a ver con una mirada seria, queriendo decir que no sabia…u-ú fue un milagro que no te mande una mirada asesina, ya que talvez te hubiera entristecido algo…pero lo mas extraño es que no te molestaba y no te ponía triste que no te tomara en cuenta, como que tu sabias que no te iba a contestar y que yo tenia mis razones…y tu las apoyabas y no te molestaban…

Cuando me preguntaste algo por última vez, me quede viendo tu rostro de curiosidad y luego convirtiéndose en una de resignación, pero luego sonreíste y te quedaste viendo como yo te veía, eso provocaba en mi sonrisas de las que nunca había dado a otras personas. Después de eso trataste de hacer una guerra de miradas, XD como me dio risa… si que te falta mucho por aprender en eso…

Después de que en una parada un señor de edad avanzada entro al taxi, me volteaste a ver y dijiste que ahora si me dejarías pensar en paz. Al principio no supe el porque, pero después de que saludaste al señor y empezaste a tener una conversación con el que acababa de llegar, supe que no me hablarías tanto como lo hacías antes…

Su platica fue algo raro, y mas por que tu tan solo eres un niño de 10 años…O-o?! Y hablando seriamente sobre temas 'serios'…O-O! que tanto fue lo que aprendiste en la escuela?, ¿No sera que en verdad te escapaste de tus padres que eran multimillonarios y habías asistido a una escuela privada para niños "inteligentes"?...XD jajaja claro que no, eres solo un bobo que se trata de hacer el inteligente -…Uú es que hablabas de política, ¿Economía?, Tecnología, ¿!comportamiento humano?! O-o! y y para colmo me pusiste de ejemplo…U-U aunque lo bueno es que el señor no lo sabia… .

Después de media hora de camino te quedaste dormido en mis piernas, cosa que me puso al principio algo nerviosa y no sabia como actuar, claro, no lo mostraba, ya que tal vez las personas pensarían mal; el señor me pregunto si eras tú mi hijo O-ó ¡mi hijo! ES QUE ME VEO TAN VIEJA YA le dije molesta que no eras mi hijo, luego trato de disculparse, pero yo no escuchaba a que estaba muy molesta murmurando cosas sin sentido demasiado molesta, después algo mas avergonzado dijo: entonces es tu hermanito verdad? Que suerte tienes al tener un hermano así, ya que es muy educado, pero yo al igual molesta le resople que no era mi hermano, que no era nada mío, fue hay cuando le dije al taxista que se detuviera ya que ya había llegado a mi parada.

Ya se me había pasado lo enojada que estaba, ya que ahora estaba quejándome de el peso de Yoh, ya que como dije se había quedado profundamente dormido y no quería despertarlo tan bruscamente, lo cargaba como si fuera un bebe, cosa que me di cuenta que era la forma mas cansada de cargar a alguien T-T quisiera que ese maldito de Hao apareciera de la nada...el si es una persona enfadosa…

-"según tu-dijo una vocecilla en mi mente-

-"Hay otra vez esa molesta voz"-resople con fastidio… ya que parecía loca…-"Ojala Yoh pesara menos… ¡Una banca! T-T que felicidad…O-o? eh no importa… ya podré descansar…"-

Anna caminaba subiendo una colina, no tan pesada de subir (XD ya saben a que me refiero…que era cansado subirla), pero trata de caminar con un niño en brazos y la mochila de la escuela, era agotador, pero ella no mostraba signos de cansancio. Seguía subiendo y lo bueno es que estaba muy cercas de una banca, una que utilizan las personas para poder esperar al taxi o el autobús que tenían una ruta que les obligaban a pasar por esta calle.

Dejo su mochila en el asiento y luego se sentó ella, haciendo que Yoh se sentara en sus piernas ya que no quería dejarlo en el banco por que tal vez se despertaría.

-uu que cansancio, en verdad quiero que alguien cargara a Yoh-pensaba Anna para si misma, aunque en su pensamiento escuchaba que decía 'ojala Hao viniera a cargar a Yoh'- no hao no, es un estupido que no sirve para nada, 'no mientas', no miento, 'admitelo te 'medio' cae bien'- estoy loca… !ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CONMIGO MISMA o Ah!...-Ana volteo a ver a Yoh que seguía dormido, sin pensar-"…"- aunque esto hizo que se pusiera algo nerviosa por las cosas que se le empezaban a venir a la mente-" ¿Cómo lo tengo que cuidar? ¿Qué hará mientras yo estaré en la escuela? ¿Cómo haré para que él este en la escuela?... Demonios, y debí de haber pensado en los estupidos papeleos que hace el tonto gobierno que no sirve para nada, que tal si en una de esas… ¡No!-Anna cerro los ojos con dolor por que no quería llegar a pensar que si el gobierno sabia de que Yoh no estaba bajo su custodia….que se llevaran a Yoh a un orfanatorio del que le había dicho antes, en el cual maltrataban a los niños- "No lo diré, no lo pensare"- se repetía Anna a si misma sin abrir los ojos-"Pero lo tienes que aceptar"- se lo dijo como otra voz en sus pensamientos-"!Callate! Estoy loca…"—"No estas loca solo te digo la verdad"—"¡No me importa lo que me diga! Nadie me separara de él, yo lo cuidare…. U-Uu aunque no sepa como…"- después de debatir con ella misma abrió los ojos con un rostro de sorpresa volteando a ver a Yoh-"¿Y desde cuando te llegue a tener tanto cariño?"- se pregunto a si misma.

-Kyouyama -gritaba alguien

-U-Uu "Ya que… no necesito pensar en cosas de ese tipo… ¿Me hablaron?-pensó Anna sin voltear, solo poniendo una cara de fastidio- U-Uu "si, fue Hao… el inútil…"-

-¡Kyouyama!-gritaban para que Anna tomara en cuenta su presencia-

-"'pero en el fondo es una bueno persona como tu' ò-ó ¡YO NO TENGO POR QUE ESCUCHAR A MI CONCIENCIA! Digo que no me cae bien y es por que no me cae bien. Punto ò-ó"-

-¡ANNA!-grito ya a pocos pasos de ahí-

Anna voltio a su derecha (enfrente calle, izquierda de donde venia, derecha a donde se dirigía, a su departamento), y con algo de desagrado vio a la persona que le hablo por su nombre –"¿Cómo se atreve ¿… U-Uu ya le dije muchas veces que es Kyouyama"

-que haces aquí grandísimo pedazo de inútil-dijo Anna con mirada asesina-

-- buenas tardes a ti también Anna-dijo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-U-U no tengo por que soportarte ahorita-dijo Anna molesta- Además, ¿Por qué me hablas por mi nombre si yo no te doy permiso?-dijo Anna viéndolo con mirada muy molesta y barriéndolo de pies a cabeza-

-Calmada Kyouyama-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-Es que no hacías caso cuando te hablo como tu me dices…- y luego cambio a una expresión inocente-Vamos no te molestes Anna, solo vine a esperarte, ya que todavía no llegabas y sabes muy bien que tus padres me hablan para…-decía Hao con la misma sonrisa, pero al haberse acercado pudo notar que Anna tenia un niño en sus brazos-

-O-O! ¡Y ese de donde salio!-pregunto Hao

-pues de su madre, o es que eres tan ignorante que ni siquiera eso sabes-dijo Anna muy molesta, pero solo dijo eso para que Hao no siguiera preguntándole sobre Yoh -

-O-o! pero Anna…-dijo Hao todavía con sorpresa, la cual solo estaba en su voz, no lo mostraba en su rostro-

-es Kyouyama para ti tonto-dije en tono enojado y molesto, estaba molesta por que a el lo obligaba a decirme Kyouyama…como a todas las personas que me rodeaban…son contadas las personas que me dicen por mi nombre…y Hao no era uno de esos, aunque le gustaba enfadarme con eso-

- pero como querías que no te dijera por tu nombre-dijo Hao con mirada de malicia- si ni siquiera me volteabas a ver cuando te llamaba por tu apellido-

-­­Por que tu no eres de gran importancia-dije poniendo un tono de voz molesto, aunque hasta cierto punto sin expresión alguna…-Eres un ser mas que arruina mi existencia-

-jajaja-rió Hao de una manera divertida, pero sin dejar que se mostrara de una manera que mostrara malicia- Se nota que sigues enojada conmigo por lo que paso...-

-como no estarlo baboso-dije recordando lo que había pasado-

-- ya fue demasiado tiempo que cambiaste el tema… ¿Es tu hermano?

-No es mi hermano estupido, tú muy bien sabes Hao, que soy hija única y que mis padres no soportarían a otro maldito estorbo que les quitara su preciado tiempo haciendo dinero-dije ya sin expresión…como si no estuviera viva y solo fuera un sonido cualquiera… -

-Vamos Kyouyama, no seas tan dura, no eres ningún estorbo -dijo Hao dándose cuenta que mi voz había sido diferente por un instante, ya que el solo conocía como era ahorita-

Hao se puso enfrente de mí y se quedo observando a Yoh

-entonces…-empezó a decir Hao volteando a ver de Anna a Yoh, le daba demasiada curiosidad qué era de ella. Me di cuenta de su gran curiosidad y yo me levante y pase a Yoh de mis brazos a los suyos-

-Si, puedes ayudar llevándote a Yoh, Ah! Y de paso a mi mochila-dije con rapidez, caminando el camino a mi departamento-

- eso no era lo que quería preguntar…-murmuro Hao, sujetando a Yoh y a la mochila de Anna- pero me da alegría que te pueda ayudar-

-u-u Deja de decir estupideces-dije molesta , no tome en cuenta mucho su comentario ya que estaba cerciorándome de que Hao estuviera cargando bien a Yoh-No tienen que estar mintiendo enfrente de mi, haciéndote pasar por una persona que le gusta ayudar a las personas- -

-Ay Kyouyama- corto mis reproches cargando a Yoh y siguiendo caminando-Parece que no quieres entender que no soy así con todos, que solo con personas de importancia, y tu eres importante y la necesitas… por que podría decir que estamos en la misma situación, aunque algo diferente-

-No trates de compararme contigo-dije molesta sin voltearlo a ver-

-No lo hago- dijo Hao rápidamente-

-entonces no insinúes que estamos en las mismas-Dije todavía molesta-

-Pero es la verdad-dijo Hao-

-Quisieras cerrar ese horrendo hocico que tienes-dije ya molesta-

-uyuyui, perdón su majestad-dijo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que le gustaba cuando me hacia molestar o decirle cosas de ese tipo porque… le causaba gracia…

Lo voltee a ver con una mirada asesina que era la cual podía hacer callar a Hao, ya que ese era la señal cuando yo ya llegaba a mis límites de poder soportar que me provocara…-

- esta bien, esta bien, discúlpame Kyouyama-dijo Hao- Pero ¿me vas a decir de quien es el niño?-dijo Hao-tengo derecho a saber, ya que de seguro ira a parar a tu departamento y ese departamento tiene un dueño de propiedad y ese dueño de propiedad soy yo-

Si, Hao era dueño de su propio edificio de departamentos lujosos, de cinco estrellas como el decía. El venia de una familia de muchos recursos, igual que yo, familias con una fortuna grande y empresas, o como en su caso, viviendas y condominios por todos lados del país. Su familia lo habían hecho cargo de los departamentos para que aprendiera a tener grandes responsabilidades como todo un hombre de la familia Asakura…para que fuera aprendiendo como se debe de ganar el dinero. Pero al igual que yo, no convive con su familia…pero diría que el tiene una gran relación con sus abuelos y sus padres, ya que tan siquiera ellos hablan para ver como sigue el y que ha aprendido en las ultimas semanas y le desean suerte…en cambio a mi, solo hablan para ver si necesito mas dinero o cuando será que iré al banco para sacar dinero y pagarle a Hao la renta del departamento… o si podría ir de compras con mi mamá, pero eso no es agradable ya que se la pasa criticándome cada segundo que puede.

-Ya cállate no, molestas demasiado con tu odiosa voz-dije molesta y enfadada, ya que no quería que me preguntara, ya que si le decía, el le contaría a mis padres…ya que el les habla para avisar como esta mi estado de animo…cosa que les vale un comino a mis padres…solo cuando este en la cárcel o aventándome del ultimo piso del edificio trataran de saber de mi…

Hao insistía en esa idea de contarles cuando yo solo decía que no les importaba, el mismo lo sabia, pero - no se de donde, pero bueno- creía que en cierta forma mis padres si escuchaban a lo que Hao les decía y si les importaba…

-Es como si trataras de esconder quien es...-dijo Hao

-¿de verdad?-dije sarcásticamente-

-solo se que viene contigo-dijo Hao tratando de obligarme a reír por las estupideces que decía, cosa que no lograría-

-vaya, que inteligente eres-dije levantando mi vista para ver cuanto faltaba para llegar, ya que tenia asuntos que atender-

-U-U vamos Kyouyama, trato de ser tu amigo y tu no me ayudas en nada…-dijo Hao tratando de aparentar resignación y cansancio-

-a mi no me interesa lo mas mínimo que digas o trates de hacer-dije tratando de "ganar" una discusión para que se callara y no me hablara…ya que así siempre seria, no me gusta que traten de ayudarme, yo sola puedo cuidarme-

-XD jajajajaja-se empezó a reír Hao desquiciadamente-

-¿Qué es lo que se te hace tan gracioso?-dije muy molesta por lo tonto que se veía-

- no te vayas a molestar Kyouyama, pero es que llegue a pensar que tal vez es tu hijo y que tal vez eso sea el por que tratas de esconderlo-dijo Hao calmando se de su risa…-pero eso seria imposible, por que de seguro este niño a de tener como 10 años y tu tendrías que haberlo tenido a tus 4 o 5 años-

-eso…solo lo haría el mas pervertido y puerco del mundo…-dije mi mente escapándose de mi…sin control alguno….-

-si, lo se…-dijo Hao son darse cuenta de mi cambio-Seria muy traumatizador :s-

-Hubiera sido terrible…-

-O-o? Kyouyama?...-pregunto Hao volteándome a ver…el solo quería saber quien era Yoh, pero termino diciendo las cosas que harían que Anna recordara algo parecido a lo de su conversación… Hao tenia sospechas de eso, por que a veces Anna por las noches despertaba a las personas que vivían junto a ella y le hablaban a Hao preocupados por que parecía que Anna estaba siendo atacada o algo parecido, ya que ella gritaba…pero solo gritaba por que en sus sueños aparecían recuerdos de su niñez que la atormentaban…y Hao medio sabia, ya que a veces ella alcanzaba a decir una que otra cosa…

-Maldito repugnante…-dijo Anna temblando de las manos, estaba fuera de si, ya que…por primera vez, estaba recordando lo que había pasado mientras estaba despierta. Se quedo en el mismo lugar sin dar otro paso…

Hao recostó a Yoh en el piso poniéndole la mochila de Anna como almohada, hiendo con Anna, abrazándola y diciéndole-No pasa nada Anna, despierta, no esta pasando nada malo…no lo dejaría…Solo abre tus ojos y ve donde estas…-

Anna se tranquilizo y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan vulnerable, después de haber pestañeado varias veces.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntando Hao soltando a Anna, el nunca podía preguntarle seriamente a ella sobre el problema que tenia, sobre ningún problema que ella tenia podía hablar…así que no sabia a ciencia cierta que era la causa de sus sueños…

-Déjame en paz-dijo Anna alejándose de el-¿Dónde dejaste a Yoh?-pregunto molesta-

- no te enojes Anna…-

-Kyouyama…-

-si, si Kyouyama-dijo Hao sin tomarle importancia a lo que había pasado…todo lo tomaba como si no merecía de su tiempo…pero en cuestiones que involucraban a Anna, les tomaba algo mas de atención, ya que el la consideraba a Anna como su amiga…ya que los dos tenían problemas con sus familiares, y siempre ella le hacia recordar que podía ser peor…pero el quería ayudarla a ella…pero ella no se dejaba…

Hao se acerco donde había dejado a Yoh y lo cargo de una manera que no hiciera que fuera mas trabajo…aunque después de dar unos pasos se dio cuenta que se olvidaba de la mochila de Anna, pero cuando voltio se dio cuenta que Anna ya la había levantado y seguía su camino…

- si quieres yo me llevo la mochila-dijo Hao-de todos modos yo soy mas fuerte, así que no me cansaría tan rápido como tu-

-si pues…sigue soñando Hao-dije molesta, pero sin darle mi mochila…

"Recordé algo que hizo que mi vida cambiara…que fue la causa que hizo que no volviera a creer en las personas…que solo querían algo de ti y no era exactamente tu 'amistad' o 'compañía'…

Como es que pude tener esperanzas de algún día sentir alegría, si no solo por algo feliz y tan insignificante cambiara todo…mis padres podrían enviarme con los mejores doctores del mundo, pero ninguno me curaría en verdad…todos son una bola de inútiles que no tienen importancia y no tienen la menor intención de hacer algo mejor que vivir…como por ejemplo Hao solo se hace ver como una persona digna de ser confiada, que le interesa lo que pienses y lo que sientas…pero eso son puras patrañas, solo esperaría para verte débil y así humillarte y tomar lo mejor de ti…solo que como yo eh sido la mas difícil se la pasa conmigo, viendo la manera en poder hacerme insignificante peor que él…aunque eso no es necesario que Hao haga, ya que yo sola se eso, no sirvo para nada, nadie le importa en verdad las personas, solo somos herramientas que necesitan usarse para sentirse útiles…eso fue lo que me dijeron mis padres desde chica…y que yo era una mas de esas herramientas, que me habían tenido por que de esa forma podrían tener la herencia de mi abuela por asegurada…desde chica supe que nunca seria aceptada como soy…siempre supe que no había espacio para mi para nadie…Se que esta manera de pensar es tonto, ¿pero que esperan de una persona tonta? ¿Qué esperan de una persona que solo a vivido en medio de personas conveniencieras?...En medio de la soledad…en un pozo demasiado profundo que ni siquiera unos rayos de sol alcanzan a deslumbrar mis ojos. Preferiría morir ahora mismo, fallecer y olvidar toda mi vida, ya que nada es importante y nada es bueno…quisiera que alguien se apiadara de mi y me matara aquí mismo…sin sentirse culpable, ya que me hizo un bien…hizo que tuviera paz, cosa que nunca encontrare aquí en esta vida…no se como es que las personas le hacen para vivir, no comprendo lo que es tener felicidad por haber vivido otro año mas…Nadie me necesita, nadie ocupa que yo les este robando un espacio en este mundo…que les quite lo que ellos podrían aprovechar de una manera que yo nunca conoceré, de una manera que de ninguna manera comprenderé y aprenderé a seguir al pie de la letra…Nadie debería de pasar por lo que yo pase, no me importan las demás personas…solo soy 'buena' y no se los deseo a otras personas, ya que si no existen otras personas nunca aprenderán como son…unos pedazos de sobras de monstruos que destruyen toda vida que existe alrededor, que destrozan todo lo que les a dado un hogar y un lugar donde vivir…lo que les ha dado de donde sacar sus alimentos…Son unos bárbaros, por que además de destruir lo que hay a su alrededor, se destruyen así mismos, sin importarles los sueños y deseos que tiene el otro…no hay ninguna persona inocente, no existe persona que pueda decir que es feliz o que muestre felicidad de verdad de estar vivo y de estar aquí…"-Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaba, Hao seguía caminando con Yoh en brazos…volteo a ver a Yoh, vi su rostro que demostraba paz…y una sonrisa de un niño que no quiere seguir sufriendo, que lucha por alcanzar su meta…de encontrar felicidad…

De la nada empiezo a dar suspiros, que luego se convierten en sollozos…no los podía controlar, ya que al pensar eso…al pensar que un niño que no tenia nada, me ha superado en ser una persona mas feliz que yo, de ver lo bueno en este maldito existir que se dice como vida…un niño me supero…me supero… Yoh… ¿Cómo es que pude llegar a sentir cariño por ti?, ¿Cómo es que…-aquí fue cuando no pude controlarme mas y solté mi llanto, ¡me vale que Hao vea que lloro!, me vale que es lo que pensara de mi, ¡me vale que después me diga débil!...Me vale todo los demás, yo solo quiero ser…yo solo quiero vivir mi vida como debería de ser…yo solo quiero…ser yo misma…

Hao me voltea a ver, ve que dejo mis lagrimas salir…el solo da una media sonrisa, por que para el, eso era que le tenia confianza…por que el deseaba que algún día de estos pudiera desahogarme de alguna manera, y ahora que me veía así, no se burlaría de eso ni me detendría, ya que tenia demasiadas cosas embotelladas…

Derrame lagrimas todo el camino al edificio, el cual se me hacia eterno, Hao no me dijo nada ni volteo a verme, tal vez sabia que eso era lo mejor… por que el también me conocía en una forma como me conocía Yoh sin que yo se lo mostrara… pero Hao no me hacia reaccionar diferente… no tenia la habilidad que tienen Yoh… que es hacerme sentir alegría, paz, alivio, paciencia, hasta me hace sonreír… algo que nunca hago, nunca… hasta que lo conocí. No se por que y me lo reprocho… por que el me hizo sentir una persona querida… como una persona a la cual necesitan a su lado… tal vez es sea verdad… él necesita a alguien que le de cariño, é se merece eso… U-U que raro, digo que se merece cosas buenas y ni siquiera lo conozco demasiado µ Creo que eso me hace pensar por que me trata como si me conociera, como si ya lleváramos una vida juntos.

-Kyouyama…ya llegamos…-escuche que decía Hao en voz baja. Antes de levantar mi vista, seque con las mangas de mi suéter las lágrimas que todavía estaban en mi rostro que me recordaban lo que había hecho…que por fin había dejado salir algo de mis emociones…

-Si…-dije levantando mi vista y viendo el edificio donde desde los 10 años de edad era mi hogar…que desde hace mucho tiempo me dio el sentido de familiar…

El edificio en color gris y los marcos de las ventanas son blancas…tal vez se vea como poca cosa, pero la verdad si entras es como si fuera un palacio escondido bajo una pocilga…cosa que les gustaba a las personas que vivían en ese lugar, ya que unas eran algo modestas, o no les importaba presumir su gran cantidad de dinero que tenia en su cuenta del banco. Las escaleras que tenias que subir eran muchas…de chiquita no me daba curiosidad de cuantas eran…como todos los demás niños que muy pocas veces dejaban salir del departamento que no se cansaban de contarlas una y otra vez…así que Anna no sabia cuantas eran, solo sabia que eran mas de veinte…había muchas ya que en lo que debería de ser sótano, había piscinas olímpicas, canchas para jugar tenis, básquetbol, volleybol o cualquiera que se te venia a la mente, y también había algunos cuartos especiales para jugar otros juegos con raquetas…también había sauna, lugar para masajes, bañeros para los que entraban a la piscina, aguas termales y un lugar enorme que había todo tipo de maquinas o artefactos para poder hacer ejercicio…como dice Hao, U-U de 5 estrellas…

Los cuartos podrían ser más grandes que una casa…pero esos eran en otro edificio que tenía la familia de Hao, los cuales un departamento seria de dos o tres pisos y de todo el piso…

En este edificio solo es de un piso el departamento, pero es más que suficiente, ya que la mitad del edificio es tu casa…

Yo vivo en el tercer piso, y tengo una terraza (la mitad tienen una terraza), en la cual muy bien y sin problemas puedo hacer una fiesta para unas 30 personas…pero como tengo tantos amigos y soy tan amistosa.

Yo ya iba llegando a la recepción, mientras Hao apenas iba a la mitad de los escalones

-no que muy fuerte Hao…-dije con un tono burlesco volteando lo a ver-apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo…tengo que hablar con él o si no aprovechar que esta dormido para hacer otras cosas fuera de aquí…- dije volteando y abriendo la puerta. La recepcionista sonrió y salio de su lugar de oficio acercándose para saludarme-

-- buenas tardes señorita Kyouyama, llega algo tarde…oo ¿tuvo retrasos en su camino?-dijo la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa…siempre me saludaba de la misma manera, pero yo nunca la trataba, era una persona monosilabica con ella…aunque mis pensamientos malos de ella eran que ella era la chismosa que hacia que los rumores del edificio se desparramaran por todos los departamentos-

-No-conteste dirigiéndome al ascensor-

-.. Disculpe señorita Kyouyama…pero…uuU el ascensor esta fuera de servicio…tendrá que usar las escaleras-dijo la recepcionista algo asustada, ya que con ella era con la que me quejaba de las cosas que se descomponían, aunque a veces al que le gritaba era a Hao, cuando las cosas eran mas serias.

-¿Qué?-dije volteándola a ver muy molesta-

- que…que…que el ascensor esta fuera de servicio…señorita X -dijo con mucho nerviosismo

-Esta bien…-dije para su gran alivio, dejándola que volviera a respirar-usare las escaleras…-dije con la misma voz que usaba siempre, sin expresión o emoción…sin vida, solo sonido-

-- que tenga buenas tardes señorita - y buen provecho- dijo despidiéndose de mi, regresando a su lugar de trabajo-

-"grandioso, usar las escaleras, y con las energías que tengo…uú voy a demandar a Hao por hacerme hacer ejercicio…䉶7hablando de ese, ¿Dónde estará?, no que muy fuerte el niño…-y cuando iba abriendo la puerta para entrar a las escaleras, escucho un grito de un niño- Oo?...-

-o-o que le habrá hecho el señor Hao…-dijo la recepcionista que estaba en la ventana grande que estaba al lado de la entrada, viendo de donde provenía el grito…lo ven, puedes ser muy chismosa…-

Deje la puerta y me dirigí a la salida –"Que no se haya atrevido a hacerle algo, que no se haya atrevido a hacerle algo"-me repetía una y otra vez a cada paso que daba, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del edificio y deteniéndome al pie de las escaleras, observando hacia abajo, viendo a Yoh llorando encogido en el piso, en los pies de Hao…Y este, con cara de desesperación…uú "no debería de haberlo dejado solo con el" Hao no tiene paciencia para los niños, yo tampoco…pero con Yoh es algo diferente…

-O-o oye niño deja de lloriquear-dijo Hao-agachándose a un lado de Yoh, pero el no paraba de llorar-uú ¡por que lloras! Es mejor para ti…tal vez no veras a esa vieja bruja otra vez ùú-pero fue un grave error, ya que Yoh empezó a llorar y gritar…se podría describir desde unos ojos de niño como si estuviera en dolor…pero en ojos de un adulto, haciendo berrinche de niño inmaduro…

-TOT no le digas bruja a Annita…tu pareces mas a una bruja con tu pelo largo-dijo entre sollozo, pero Hao lo alcanzo a escuchar claramente-

-O-ó ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO MOCOSO!-grito Hao enojado

-mira mira-dije con tono burlón-El grandioso Hao perdiendo en una discusión con un niño de tan solo 10 años, si que esto en conmemorable-termine de decirlo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-O-O…Q-Q a…a…Anna…-grito Yoh saltando las escaleras corriendo hacia mi…sus lagrimas desaparecían mientras corría hacia mi…desaparecían poco a poco mientras sonreía mas y mas a cada centímetro que estaba mas cerca de mi…como un niño feliz de ver a su madre…a la madre que ama y adora…

- o-o -yo solo me quedo estupefacta sin poder moverme, sin saber como actuar en esta circunstancia…el llegaba a donde estaba y me abrazo con tal fuerza que parecía que nada ni nadie lo separaría de mi…-

-¿Por qué te fuiste Anna? ¿Por qué me dejaste con ese gruñón?- Dijo Yoh todavía abrazándome y con algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos… ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada de su comportamiento hacia mi…como es que el, que no me conoce como soy, puede sentir tristeza por que sintió o pensó que lo abandone…uu…abandono…-

Medio cierro mis ojos y veo que a Yoh con ternura, me agacho hasta llegar a estar a su misma altura y trato de consolarlo

-Yoh…calmate- no se como consolarlo…T-T por eso digo que trato-eh… ¿Por qué lloras? – Yoh me miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas…a algo que no quería creer que quería hacer…-Yoh… ¿llegaste a pensar que te abandone? ¿Y con ese gruñón?-dije con una mirada triste, aunque con una media sonrisa- Yoh agacho su cabeza con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, no se como pude notarlo, solo lo supe…como si pudiera saber su sufrimiento, ¿no era por eso que lo quería ayudar? ¿Para que no fuera o se transformara en una persona como yo?. No aguanto mas, lo tomo por mis brazos y doy mi primer abrazo que en verdad lo hago con cariño, para que otra persona se sintiera mejor. Yoh se suelta llorando, ya que todavía siente ese sentimiento de abandono…

-Yoh…yo nunca te podría abandonarte-le dije con una voz dulce (u-u no se de donde las saco…ù-ú), apreté el abrazo con suavidad para que se sienta protegido y pongo mi cabeza sobre la de él…

Hao no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba observando mis reacciones, se encontraba en estado se shock " ¡¿Anna…tratando a alguien con ternura y como si le importara lo que siente esa persona?!"-pensaba Hao-"O-O! ¡No puede ser! No estoy soñando - no tome nada raro…si quisiera soñar esto, seria que se comportara así conmigo…ù-U aunque pensándolo bien…Anna me cae bien por que es ella, por que es como es…- jeje ya estoy pensando bien…¿Qué te dio ese mocoso para que te comportaras así Anna?"- Hao se quedo viendo a Anna e Yoh algo extrañado, pero con algo acusadora, ya que estaba medio convencido que le había hecho "ese" mocoso "algo" a Anna para que se comportara así…-"Algo hizo…ùu ojala supiera que…O-o! ¿Estoy celoso? jaja, ya mero, el grandioso y guapo Hao esta celoso de un mocoso de menor edad que yo…"-

_Regresando a Yoh y Anna…_

-¿Ya estas mejor Yoh?-pregunte a Yoh ya que ya no estaba llorando, me separe poquito para ver su rostro…la tenia oculta, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro que estaba reflejando…así que con mi mano derecha levanto su rostro por su barbilla-Te pregunte si ya estabas bien-dijo con una voz algo severa, pero mi rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa y felicidad, ya que Yoh ya se encontraba mejor, ya no estaba llorando ni suspirando-

-Si Annita --me contesto Yoh con una gran sonrisa, la misma de siempre- Ya estoy bien-

-Que bueno-dije junto con un suspiro de alivio, ya que no me gustaba verlo de esa manera. Me levante y voltie a ver a Hao, el cual me veía con una mirada de enojo…ùu ¿Qué se cree?-¿Qué te pasa Hao?...-le pregunte-

-Nada-me respondió con la misma mirada, pero con su tono de voz normal-

-Hao…deja de mirar así…-le dije molesta, ya que a mi no me gusta que me observen demasiado tiempo y de esa manera-

-¿De que forma?-pregunto sin cambiar su carácter-

-¡Deja de hacer eso Hao!-conteste molesta, ya que no soportaba mas-

-jijijijijiji-voltie debajo de mi izquierda y encontré a Yoh- - que divertido se pelean ustedes dos…-

--Hao y yo-

-ù-u ya pues…ha que ir al departamento-dije volteándome y dirigiéndome a la entrada del edificio-tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-

-¿Qué tantas cosas tienes que hacer Anna?-pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa siguiéndome-

-que me digas Kyouyama-dije volteándolo a ver y pasando la recepcionista que tenia cara de sorpresa, pasándola sin que la volteara a ver, ya que si hacia eso me preguntaría cosas que no quiero que nadie pregunte…-

-- jijijijiji si Anna-dijo Yoh con su sonrisa-

-UU eres un caso perdido…-dije no tan molesta, algo que nunca me imaginaria, ya que siempre obligo a todos a decirme Kyouyama…

-eh…Kyouyama-dijo Hao después de haber salido de el estado en el que estaba y entrando al edificio, al igual que yo, ignorando a la recepcionista-No tenias que ir al banco por lo de siempre …ya sabes que si no lo haces tus padres te hablaran, y pues, a ti no te gusta mucho eso que digamos…-

-- solo me quede viendo, ya que no quería hacer nada ese día…además…si fuera al banco no podría llevarme a Yoh, por que las mugres viejas decrepitas amigas de mis padres, son unas chismosas y les contarían a mis "Padres"…

Mientras pensaba esto ya estábamos ya en las escaleras, las cuales seguiría para ir a mi departamento, apenas estábamos en las escaleras del segundo piso…

Lo que ocurrió (ù-u que no seria gran cosa para otras personas…), me puso algo alterada en mis emociones, uu mas por que sentí tristeza, mas que nada. Sentí…algo, como…ù-u como… ¡no se como describirlo con palabras! Pero lo que me puso así es que Yoh me tomo de la mano y la apretaba levemente…como queriéndose asegurar así que no se separaría de mi, que nunca se alejaría de mi lado…pero para su mala suerte yo tenia que dejarlo con una persona…no con Hao, ya que él no tiene una paciencia, que nada le molestara…pero es que a Hao le desespera las personas que tienen una inteligencia menor a la de él…ù-u además creo que a Yoh no le da una muy buena espina Hao…

Cuando ya llegábamos al tercer piso y abría la puerta, Yoh seguía sosteniéndome de mi mano, aunque cuando empezamos a caminar por el pasillo parecía que se aferraba a ella, ya que la tomaba con más fuerza y se había acercado hasta que su frente tocara mi brazo.

Esa reacción me sorprendió…O-o? ¿Por qué estaría así? Como si supiera que lo dejaría ahí y no le gustaba… no le gustaba estar solo…u-u ya que había soportado ya estar solo antes, es difícil pensar que volverás a lo mismo una vez que haz encontrado a alguien con quien estar…Puse una mirada triste…tal vez, si fue eso, fue por eso que le dije que se viniera conmigo…lo pensé sonriendo, bueno, una media sonrisa "TT ¿Por qué sonrío tanto...tengo que desquitarme con alguien, tan siquiera un poquito…si no me frustro mas…

-Hao eres un tonto sin remedio…-u-u pobre Hao-

-O-o! ¿Y yo por que? No hice nada, ù-u de seguro quieres que cuide al mocoso mientras te vas-dijo Hao como si nada, claro que seria así, ya que a él no le da tanta importancia…aunque eso fue un error ya que…-

-OO ¿Qué? Me vas a dejar con ese amargado…TOT no Annita TOT por favor no me dejes…TOT no me dejes nunca…-grito Yoh aferrándose mas a mi brazo-

-¿A que se refiere con amargado?-dijo Hao molesto-

Yo no podía mover mi brazo, ya que el abrazo que me daba Yoh era algo fuerte…y eso que solo tenía 10 años… podría decir que me dolia…

-Calmado Yoh-dije algo como desesperada pero solo en el tono de voz-Me vas a cortar la circulación del brazo, calmate-

-¡No quiero dejarte ir!-grito Yoh mas fuerte que anteriormente-

Eso me sorprendió, su vista estaba perdida, como si un recuerdo llego a su mente y se hubiera estancado en el…aunque lo malo es que en lo que se quedo él no era un recuerdo muy bonito.

Me agache y lo abrace con el otro brazo que tenia libre…ya casi no sentía mi brazo…y le susurre-Nunca te dejare, no haré lo mismo que tus padres…-Yoh pareció que pudo regresar al momento en el que estaba.

-A…Anna-dijo Yoh quedándose viéndome, dejando poco a poco mi brazo-perdóname Anna-dijo mirando el piso-se que te prometí que no te…-No pudo terminar, ya que en el otro departamento que se encontraba enfrente del mío (Son dos departamentos por piso, así que solo tengo un vecino del mismo piso), se empezó a escuchar gritos de una señora.

-MALDITA CHAMACA INUTIL-se escucho que gritaba, seguido de un golpe en la pared. Yoh se abrazo a mí quedándose viendo a la puerta que estaba a unos pasos cercas de nosotros. Hao se quedo sin comprender lo que pasaba ya que, según el, en su edificio no había perturbaciones, solo paz-

-TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS LLORAR A TU HERMANO-grito la misma señora pero ahora seguido de cristal rompiéndose en la pared-

-mami, mami, yo no grite, yo no grite-se escucho la voz de un niño-

-¡CALLATE!-grito la señora y otro cristal rompiéndose-

Esto para mi ya era común…se que suena frió lo que diré pero así soy…la verdad me da igual lo que pase a esa muchacha, ella es la que tiene ese problema y ella tiene que solucionarlo y como ella quiere no me meteré en asuntos que no me importan…Ah! Si…todavía no saben por que…bueno…no necesito explicarlo…ya que la muchacha de la que hablo acaba de salir del departamento, pudiendo escapar, se encontraba mojada y con cara de frustración-

-¿Sakura? OO!? Dijo Hao sorprendido-

Ella es mi vecina, Hao la conoce bien por que iba con él a la misma secundaria y desde que supo que Sakura vivía en su edificio a veces cuando la encontraba la saludaba con algo de felicidad, pero también  por que Hao es un coqueto y resbaloso con las mujeres o muchachas del edificio UUu

-Es…es… ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hao con cara normal, pero su miraba tenia sorpresa-

Sakura solo alzo su mano y puso su dedo en sus labios, haciendo una señal para que guardáramos silencio, eso yo ya lo sabia…UU esto es el mismo cuento de todos los días…Podría explicar pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y no me afecta en lo mas minino…solo en algunas ocasiones.

Sakura estaba muy tensa, parecía que no respiraba…es que estaba tratando de escuchar si su hermano estaba guardando la calma y no se desesperaba y empezara a llorar…lo que causaría que su madre empezara a gritar y a golpearlo, y si tenia algo de "suerte" solo le gritaría feo y aventaría cosas…

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro calmándose, voltio a vernos y cambio su expresión a una alegre y feliz…como siempre lo hacia…

-Buenas Tardes Hao, señorita Anna-dijo Sakura con gran naturalidad-

-Buenas Tardes Sakura-dije haciendo que Yoh me soltara, camine hacia la puerta de mi departamento que se encuentra enfrente que la de Sakura, la abro y entro como si nada y aviento las llaves a la mesa y regreso a la puerta. Hao se había quedado algo confundido por nuestras reacciones, por la de Sakura y la mía. Mientras, Sakura fue a saludar a Yoh para saber como es que el estaba aquí.

-Que no van a entrar-dije recargada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria y fría los volteaba a ver a Hao y Sakura, ya que no podía ver de esa forma a Yoh-O es que están esperando a que los invite ¢?? ni lo crean-

-no se preocupe Señorita Anna-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-

-Ni quien se este preocupando…Les digo que no los voy a invitar…¢??-dije con tono molesto-

-Señorita Anna, esta vez si tengo llave --dijo Sakura sonriente-

-¿Esta vez?-pregunto Hao-

-- jijijiji vamos, señorita Sakura, no se haga del rogar-dijo Yoh, creo que entendió nuestras indirectas, es como si yo hubiera dicho que pasaran y ella decía que no…ya que en una hora o mas iba a poder entrar a su casa y seguir estando con su hermano.

Yoh en vez de esperarse por una respuesta, tomo el brazo de Sakura y jalaba lentamente hacia el departamento-

-Bueno si es que insisten…- dijo Sakura caminando a la puerta (Traducción de lo que dijo Sakura: ù-U que otra cosa me queda…ni modo pues…), hice espacio para que pasara, cuando llego a la puerta paro y voltio a ver a Hao-¿Tu no vienes Hao?-pregunto con curiosidad en su rostro (Traducción: ¿que piensas hacer?... ¿averiguar que fue lo que paso preguntándole a mi "madre"?-

-- jeje no Sakura-dijo Hao con una sonrisa-

-ù-u no…el esta castigado de por vida…-dije molesta…la razón es…

-¿Por qué a él no lo dejas pasar Annita? - ¿Es que el no te hace caso?-dijo Yoh con la sonrisa de siempre-

-solo por esta vez Hao- me volteo y me voy a la sala, la cual que da a mi derecha, tiene 4 muebles, un recargador, 2 muebles grandes para 3 personas y uno grande que esta pegado a la pared igual que la puerta, es para 4 a 5 personas.

Mi favorito es el recargador ya que es negro y muy alcochonado, es donde siempre me siento…cada vez que me siento en soledad…U-U así que todo el tiempo…

-WOW O que bonito esta tu departamento-dijo maravillado Yoh la entrar-

-- si, es muy bonito-dijo Sakura pasando la sala y el comedor (caminaba directamente donde se encontraba la terraza. (Traducción: Esta mejor que el mío…por que vive sola…)

(Nota: las traducciones de Sakura es lo que en verdad dice y lo piensa de una manera triste, o en algunos casos sarcásticos…el último fue triste)

Hao entro cerrando la puerta a su espalda pasando a un lado de Yoh

-Por supuesto que es precioso el departamento-dijo Hao a Yoh- ya que es mi propiedad, y todo lo que sea mío es mejor que toda la demás chatarra que existe-dijo orgullosamente Hao, acostándose en el mueble para 4 personas-

Sakura estaba en la terraza y había cerrado la puerta corrediza para salir, así que no sabia lo que pasaba en el interior del departamento.

-UU ¿Me vas a decir que fue eso?-dijo Hao sin voltear a ver a Anna-

-O wooooow-seguía diciendo Yoh en el mismo lugar, como si tuviera miedo de que si se movía rompería o ensuciara ese hermoso departamento-

- pobre niño…se nota que no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de lujos…-dijo Hao mirando las expresiones de Yoh algo divertido-

-claro que no Hao-dije molesta-Déjalo en paz-

-¡Hey tú!-dijo Hao hablándole a Yoh-¿Sabes que puedes ir a ver todo el lugar verdad?-

-OoO! ¿En serio?-dijo Yoh volteando a ver con sorpresa a Hao, luego voltio a verme…-o ¿Si puedo Annita?... u-u perdón - Kyouyama-

-u-u Claro que si Yoh-dije calmada haciendo que el mueble se reclinara- Ya que desde hoy aquí vivirás U-U-

O yeeeey-grito Yoh de felicidad y se fue saltando a ver los cuartos-

Ya que Yoh no estaba, Hao tomo asiento en el mueble que estaba y se me quedo viendo muy serio.

-Ahora si… ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?-dijo con los brazos cruzados y reclinándose en el mueble-

-yo no tengo por que decirte algo-dije con una mirada fría- UU no soy una de esas viejas chismosas que te van a cualquier insignificancia como si fuera un queja…-callé, ya que sentí la mirada enojada de Hao- ¿Qué?-dije

- Kyouyama…dime o si no tendré que preguntarle a otra persona- dijo Hao todavía con su mirada seria-Eso fue una perturbación de la paz que existe en este edificio el cual YO eh trabajado muy duro y la paz aquí es lo que eh asegurado a mis clientes y a mis padres…-

-ùú ya cállate con ese discurso de mala gana, no tiene caso decírmelo a mi-

-ùu por que a ti no te interesa, ni te perjudica…-

-Exacto ­dije mirándolo seriamente, no me interesa que le preguntara a Sakura, que fue lo que sucedió "ùú que no era obvio Hao…era una pelea… tu mas que nadie sabes que es una pelea…", ella respondería todo lo que le preguntara, si Hao prometería y perjurara que no le diría nada a su madre…-

-U-U entonces no me das otra opción- dijo Hao levantándose con los ojos cerrados-Tendré que preguntárselo…-luego voltio hacia mi, yo estaba mirando a otro lado-…A su mamá-

Yo solo atine a voltear a ver rápido – seria mas fácil si le preguntas a Sakura, no tendrías que persuadir demasiado a su madre para que te explique…además, lo mas seguro es que te niegue todo lo que digas…-dije mirándolo seriamente-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa y de triunfo. Y una voz con ironía- Kyouyama tratando de ayudar a…-

-no estoy ayudando a nadie-dije molesta-

-Vamos Kyouyama, se nota luego luego que ese mocoso te hizo algo que…-dijo Hao burlándose de mi-

-Cállate Hao-dije molesta por que se burlaba de mi, me levante viéndolo con mucho enfado-Ese mocoso es mas de lo que TU podrías llegar a ser…-

Los dos nos quedamos callados…mirándonos con enojo… Nunca había sentido algo parecido, ya que nunca me había excedido en mi palabras…eso había sido, tal vez, lo mas fuerte que lo había ofendido…y mas por que era a su orgullo…lo que mas le dolía si lo ofendías… Esto que siento, ¿Seria remordimiento por herirlo?... Hao estaba poniendo su mirada más enojada que de costumbre, en efecto… lo había hecho molestar por mi comentario…

-Seré tu amigo y todo lo que tú quieras… te has metido con mi orgullo en otras ocasiones… pero nunca la habías comparado con algo tan insignificante y sin inteligencia…-

-No es tan insignificante como tú dices…-dije en voz baja-

-¡¿Por qué?!-dijo Hao subiendo el tono de su voz, ya que había perdido parte de su poca paciencia-¿Por qué te dijo que eras hermosa? ¿Qué eras un ángel? ¿Qué de aparte hermosa inteligente? ¿Qué seria tu esclavo? ¿Qué tienes un gran futuro por delante con tu carácter?...-decía acercándose, cada vez mas alterado-

No aguante mas que me estuviera hablando por primera vez de esa manera y le di una cachetada. Estaba provocando que lagrimas amenazaran por salir… por sentir los gritos en mi corazón…haciendo me daño…

-Eh…chicos… ¿Cuál fue el problema?-Dijo Sakura que había visto que estábamos discutiendo…-

-Tu problema es mi problema-dijo Hao señalando a Sakura- SU problema también es mi maldito problema-dijo señalándome y luego señalándose-

-Entonces el que tiene un grave problema eres tu Hao…ya que piensas que todos lo problemas son tuyos-dije muy seria-

-tu no sabes mis motivos-dijo en un murmuro, pero alcancé a escucharlo con mucho enojo y rencor…-

-Si estas tratando de encontrar paz en tu conciencia por algo que hiciste antes y ahora quieres repararlo de una manera, no…-me cayó, Hao puso un dedo en mis labios para que guardara silencio…era señal de que había llegado muy lejos con mis comentarios…y que no siguiera por que si no…nunca me lo podría perdonar…

-Hao…-empezó Sakura a mirar hacia el piso-…si era por lo de hace rato…ehm, por lo de mi madre… puedo explicarlo todo-

-UU ahorita no Sakura-Dijo Hao, quitando su dedo de mis labios y alejándose de mi, dirigiéndose a la puerta-Necesito calmarme… ya sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y es lo que necesito para estar con Kyouyama- dijo esto y se fue del departamento-

Sakura y yo nos quedamos calladas por un momento.

- si quieres puedo hacer la comida…-dijo Sakura (Traducción: Haré la comida ya que tengo hambre y creo que tú también)-

-UU si…-dije volviéndome a sentar-…recuerda que si tu caso me trae problemas no mentiré…-

- si, lo se Anna…-dijo Sakura hiendo a la cocina-

-Sakura…-dije antes de que se fuera…-

-¿Si Anna?…-dijo Sakura, ya no sonreía, ya tenía su rostro como en verdad estaba por dentro… afligida-

-…Tratare de que Hao no tome cartas en el asunto sobre tu madre si tu cuidas al niño que venia con nosotros por unas horas-dije algo corrido-

-¿estarías dispuesta a 'ayudarme' tan solo por cuidar al niño?-dijo algo sorprendida Sakura-

-no te estoy ayudando… estoy haciendo un trato contigo-dije algo molesta- Además, piensa como si él fuera mi hermano, ¿OK?-

-¿es latoso como mi hermano?-pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, ya que en verdad su hermano era muy serio y no hacia nada… y cuando digo no hacia nada, es que no HACIA NADA…-

-UU no sabría decirte Sakura…-dije como si nada. Ese comentario hizo que se me quedara viendo con algo de duda-

-Esta bien… de todos modos, al fin y al cabo si se me había olvidado la llave en mi mochila-dijo Sakura dando una sonrisa que mostraba algo de burla para si misma y tristeza…-

------------------------ ------------------------- --------------------

U-Uu deberan perdonarme por tardarme mucho en escribir este capitulo... U-U aunque sea mas que el capitulo anterior no fue dificil escribirlo... U-U lo malo es que al principio TOT se me perdio mi cuaderno donde lo tenia escrito...U-Uu pero ya aprendi la leccion: no esconder los cuadernos sin motivo alguno... en lugares que despues se te olvidaran...

_Bueno este capitulo es 100 por cientodedicado a mi amiga Anna-chan-Kyoyama de regalo de navidad. XD vaya regalo no creen? Te extraño mucho amiga TOT y perdoname que no me haya estado metiendo al MSN ultimamente... U-U es que ultimamente han pasado muchas cosas que me quitan mi tiempo... TOT no hay escusa bueno te cuidas Aniux XD. y el capitulo esta mas cambiado de que el que te mande anteriormente..._

AH! y los tres reviews que me mandaron ... uno ya lo conteste, pero de todos modos otra vez jeje.

**-anita kyouyama fcc: Gracias por haber leido hace mucho el fic. y te pidos disculpas por no hecharle ganas en subir el siguiente capitulo u-Uu. de que si voy a poner YohxAnna... Uu ya lo habia pensado... pero eso tendria que esperar... ya que ahorita Yoh solo tiene 10 años y no entenderia lo del amor... ademas de que anna quedaria como acosadora de menores O-o! eso no es nada bueno. jeje nos vemos despues... cuidate mucho**

**- Niki:Pues aqui esta la continuacion, demasiado tarde pero aqui esta jeje. a ti tambien te pido disculpas por no hecharle ganas en subir este capitulo mas pronto, ya que te gusto y te deje con la curiosidad de lo que seguia U-u disculpame... espero que este capitulo recompense el tiempo que los hice esperar...**

**-Hao-fan : Amiga! ya porfin continue con la historia T-T ojala sea de tu agrado y nos vemos pronto XD tengo algo para ti, espero poder entregartelo el miercoles jejeje bye.**

La verdad fue divertido escribir este capitulo, pero tambien algo que tom o mucho tiempo por que cuando ya me habia resignado a no tener la idea original de como era este capitulo escribi otra version... U-u aunque fue cuando encontra el original y asi que tuve que conmbinarlo... ademas por que anna me habia quedado como una... U-u bueno, como una amargada resongo y de mas, y no queria ponerla de esa manera ya que me cae bien ... jeje.

espero verlos pronto bye

Feliz navidad y año nuevo... por adelantado jeje


	3. Capitulo 3Como Son

**"Algo que me hizo cambiar"**

**_Capitulo 3.- Como Son_**

-Está bien… de todos modos, al fin y al cabo si se me había olvidado la llave en mi mochila- dijo Sakura dando una sonrisa que mostraba algo de burla para si misma y tristeza…-

Algo que mi hizo cambiar Capitulo3.- Como son 

-Y mi papá llega mañana en la tarde... y Li todavía no alcanza el seguro...- murmuraba mientras se iba a la cocina Sakura. Ella también tenia un caso de maltrato familiar, pero la diferencia es que ella tiene a su papá quien la pueda alentar, y a un hermano que proteger... así dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante...

-O-O ¿Me voy a quedar con Sakura-chan un tiempo? -escuché la voz de Yoh a mi espalda. Voltee algo preocupada por su reacción-

-Eh... ¿No te molesta? -dije con una voz leve pero son mostrar la preocupación que tenia -Son las 5:30 y tengo que ir a un sitio antes de las 6...-

(Sonrisa kawaii de parte de Yoh no te preocupes Annita... - dijo Yoh dándome su sonrisa que me alivia... ya que esperaba que no le gustara...¿Por que me debería de importar? De todos modos no lo podría llevar.... U-U bueno bueno ya que....- Le haré caso a Sakura-chan...-

-u-u Yoh... si escuchas que están pegando a la puerta no abras para nada... aunque se escuche que están desesperados por entrar...- dije, tratando de no asustarlo-

-.. (Carita traumadita de Yoh) ¿Por que lo dices Annita?- dijo Yoh algo desconcertado-

Me acerque y agache diciendole en voz baja

-Es que probablemente cuando la mamá de Sakura se de cuenta que no esta en el deprtamento empezara a gritar y pegarle a las paredes... auqneu mas a esta puerta... solo mueve esas cosas y no podrá entrar ¿ok?- dije señalandole a los diferentes seguros y candados que habia en la puerta-

- (todavia con la carita de traumadillo) ¿Pero no se supone que su mamáa la corrio de la casa? Se sup0one que debe de saber o creo que este tan...-dijo Yoh

- ...-

- (ahora con una carita medio apenada) Esta bien Annita...-Dijo Yoh mostrando ahora un rostro preocupado-

-No te preocupes Yoh...-dije con una sonrisa enternecedora ¨? - Sakura te podrá decir... Le preguntas despues que me vaya...- dije levantandome- ...aunque...-

- (Sonrisa Kawaii) No te preocupes Annita-dijo Yoh- Tendre tacto para hablar sobre el tema...-

-o-O- me quede algo sorprendida- ¿Sabes que es tacto?-le pregunte-

-Claro que si Anna- dijo Yoh- Es de tocar...-

- � �.-

-Pero como yo lo plantee fue de que tendré cuidado en la manera que hablo del tema...-

-U-U eres un raro Yoh...-dije dirigiéndome a mi recamara- Yoh sonrío tiernamente y solo observo como me iba-

Al estar en mi cuarto me cambiaba lentamente mi uniforme a ropa casual... era una de las pocas veces que me cambiaba lentamente, ya que trataba de dispersar mis pensamiento, tratando de llegar a una tal ¨paz¨ mental... pero en mi caso seria que no pensara en nada, ni sentir nada...

Cuando termino de ponerme mi usual vestido negro, con mi pañoleta roja y sandalias de madera; escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta fuerte para que se escuchara pero de manera que pareciera que fuera una clave... Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y salgo corriendo velozmente hacia la puerta abriéndola rápidamente. - ¡Entra rápido!- dije alarmada jalando al niño que estaba afuera del departamento. Cierro la puerta con todos los seguros- no te preocupes, Sakura esta en la cocina... ¿Se dio cuenta?- El niño solo movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

- ¿Li?. era Sakura que había corrido a la puerta pero se quedo quieta al ver a su hermano- ¿Cómo... cómo es que... ¿- Li se acerco a ella y alzo la vista para verla... con algo de seriedad- Es que... por fin alcance el seguro... -

Sakura se agacho y lo abrazo... sin mostrar las lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos.

-...Bueno, yo me voy antes que otra cosa pase-dije agarrando una bolsa que estaba abajo del sofa -Regreso en algunas horas...-

-Que te vaya bien Annita-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-

-Hagan lo que quieran, menos ruido y romper cosas... y hazle caso a Sakura, Yoh- dije mientras abria los seguros rapidamente-Le cierras Sakura, llevo mi celular por si algo... si hablan al departamento, que lo dudo mucho, di que estoy buscando a Hao... ya saben que estan en su casa-Dije esto ultimo cuando cerraba la puerta, mientras escuchaba como Sakura cerraba los otros seguros por dentro, así comienzo a correr teniendo cuidado de no encontrarme a la persona que no quiero que me vea...

Al llegar a las escaleras me tranquilizo, aunque sigo apurada... ya son las 5:55 y tengo que ir rapido al banco... si no tendre que soportar ver a mis padres...

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sali de edificio y lo bueno es que la recepcionista estaba muy ocupada pasando chismes a otras personas, aunque tuve que dejar una nota a donde iba... UUu como odio hacer eso, pero Hao dice que es obligatorio... por mi seguridad...

Que raro son... la recepcionista y Hao... pero mas raro es mi imaginacion... ya que... podria decir que ella haria el papel de mamá para mi en este edificio, pero al igual que todas las otras personas las tomo por igual... Y Hao haria el papel de Hermano mayor sobreprotector... hablando de Hao... el esta en su carro enfrente del edificio... creo que en su carro ya se calmo; ya que estaba escuchando la radio muy alto y viendo por el retrovisor, cuando pase por el carro escuche que un carro sonaba el claxon, me detuve pero no voltie y volvio a sonar. Escuche que se abria una puerta y bajaban el volumen de la radio.

-Yo te llevo Anna... No llegaras a tiempo a pie y no quisieras que...- se escucho la voz de Hao que decía. Me acerque y entre al carro cerrando la puerta. Y le dije sin voltearlo a ver. -... ya estas normal, me imagino-

-uu si Anna-Dijo Hao encendiendo el carro y poniéndole seguro a las puertas- Ponte el cinturón...-

-Siii, papá- dije de una manera burlona, haciéndole caso a la orden. Hao me volteo a ver con algo de malicia en sus ojos-Muy bien que preferirías que yo fuera tu padre...-y así le acelero al carro-

-Parece que no hay muchos carros-Dije al ver que4 estaba muy vacías las calles- ...No tienes nada que ver con esto ¿Verdad?- Pregunte algo curiosa, ya que me eh enterado que como él es una persona influyente, se aprovecha y hace que las calles se cierren para que él pueda ir a su destino sin obedecer señales de transito y a toda velocidad, haciendo que personas no puedan ir a su destino. Pero por un lado bueno, así no pone en peligro a nadie, ya que de una forma que todavia no se, parece que tampoco hay peatones.

-¿Cómo crees Anita?- Dijo Hao con sarcastico-

-u-ú eres único...- dije desaprobadamente por su manera de aprovechar las conexiones que tiene con personas con poder-

-Gracias Kyouyama-Dijo Hao con una sonrisa, acelerando mas rápido, ya que faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar al banco- Te esperare ¿ok? No quiero que tardes demasiado... Se lo que paso la otra vez- Dijo serio, voltee a verlo con algo de enojo, pero solo por que se entero...- ¿Cuál de todas las viejas decrépitas con cerebro chupado fue la que te chismeo?-

-Je je, no fue ninguna vieja decrépita- Dijo Hao estacionando el carro enfrente del banco- Faltan unos segundos, así que apurate... y fue tu papá- Dijo Hao lo ultimo cuando cerré la puerta y acelero el carro para ir al estacionamiento-

-"¿Mi... El que se dice mi padre?"- pensé con mucho enojo entrando corriendo al banco y dirigiéndome a una de las viejas que estaban en uno de los escritorios... que estaba, como siempre, hablando de su próximo cliente...

-La 'Señorita' Kyouyama ya no vendrá jaja, de seguro su padre la castigara por eso, ¡Qué niña tan irrespetuosa!- Dijo la 'Empleada'-

-No mas que usted, señora- dije viéndola con desprecio, sentándome en el asiento enfrente de su escritorio- Llegué a tiempo sigue siendo las 5:59, así que no salte a conclusiones y a ver cuando hace su trabajo ya que para eso le pagan... –

-Si, me pagan para trabajar en este banco- Dijo haciendo una señal con la mano a las otras viejas para que la dejaran sola y se fue a sentar en su asiento- No para aguantar a una mocosa que se cree madura-

-... ¿Me puede volver a repetir por que 'mi padre' hace que venga aquí solo para recordarme que usted no tiene educación, ni principios morales?- conteste con una mirada de desprecio y algo fría-

-Por que mi jefe, que es tu padre, me conoc4e muy bien y sabe que no soy lo que usted dice... -

-Seguro que si...- dije en voz baja-

-Bueno, ya ahora hablando de negocios y del balance de su dinero... -dijo volteando a ver a la computadora, ahora poniendo seriedad al asunto... eso es lo único 'agradable' de ella... El asunto económico es seria y dedicada, no dice mentiras, hace todo lo posible para que tu salgas beneficiada... y no menciona nada de lo que nos decimos anteriormente.-

-Bueno, creo que también vienes por el dinero extraq ¿no?- pregunto seria voltiendome a ver-

-Correcto- dije mas seria que ella- Te pediria una tarjeta de credito para no volver otra vez, pero creo que tu jefe no te lo autorizara-

-Si, lo se-contesto volteándome a ver- usted sabe los motivos también... –

-Si, si, si- Conteste aburrida y fastidiada "Para no tener un historial en mi cuenta y tenga facilidades en mi credito en el futuro"-

-Ya no tendrá que pagar los gastos de luz, agua, etc., etc., ya los mande a pagar-

-Me alegra, una molestia menos- dije sin importancia-

-¿Trajo los recibos de gastos?- me pregunto observándome con algo de seriedad.. pero algo me decía que había mas... algo que no mostraban... -

-Sólo los importantes... - contesté-

-Pero su padre quiere...-

-Tu jefe puede pedir lo que sea, pero lo que en verdad cuen6tan son los que traje y con eso será suficiente- dije poniendo la bolsa en su escritorio. No quiero que gaste su tiempo viendo cifras insignificantes...-

-Tiene muchas razón-voltiando a ver a la pantalla de la computadora- Pero esos se los mandamos a tu padre para que revise- luego en un susurro dijo-...Pero creo que solo se fueron acumulando en una caja los que trajiste...-

-Lo sé- dije para que viera que no soy ninguna sorda- el otro mes que me llevaron a su despecho los vi afuera de su oficina en una caja... Por eso decidí ahorrarle tiempo a los empleados y dinero a tu jefe, para que no compre cajas a lo tonto-

-Bueno, señorita Kyoyama, ya hice los cambios para que su padre sepa que si vino a tomar cartas en el asunto en su manejo del dinero... Como lo desea su padre y solo falta que vaya por su dinero para este mes y una chequera...- me dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¿Chequera?- pregunte alzando una ceja- ¿Desde cuando tu jefe me dejara usar cheques?-

-Su padre quiere que los use para pagar al señor Asakura y cuando compre en tiendas donde la cantidad es grande y que se pueda pagar con cheque, claro... – Y se dirigió donde estaban las cajeras para ir por el dinero y por lo que seria mi primera chequera. ¿¡Para qué una maldita chequera!? No sé usarlas y no tengo firma... ¿Se nota el cambio de personalidad? Si, a eso me refería, Me molesta que siga repitiendo "Su padre" o "Tu padre"... ya que ella es amante de él, creo que quiere tener una relación mas cercana a mí... Es estupido.. Eso fue motivo de que el otro mes tuviéramos una confrontación...

-Te dije que no tardaras- escuche la voz de Hao- No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez...-

-No seas tan impertinente- dije sin importancia-

- ¿interrumpo?- Escuche la voz de la vieja... ahora seria como al prncipio-

¿Ya trajo el dinero?- pregunte levantandome y voltiandola a ver-

-Si aqui tiene... trae 15 mas que la ultima vez y su nueva chequera- Dijo entregándome una billetera negra de cuero con el dinero dentro y la chequera- Y su padre le manda este regalo- me da una cajita larga y chica-

-Su jefe no necesita darme regalos- Le dije guardando la billetera y la chequera en la chaqueta que traía Hao- Puede regresarsela cuando lo vea hpoy- se me quedo viendo algo raro, como si fuera malicia con travesura-

-Tranquiiila Kyouyama-Dijo Hao sin moverse-Tenemos que regresar-

De seguro tienen mucho que hacer.- Dijo la vieja. La voltee a ver con desprecio-

-Si- Dijo Hao agarrando mi mano y abrazándome con el otro brazo- Tenemos mucho que hacer- eso me molesto mucho y le di un codazo en sus costillas y lo aleje de mi-

-Estupido-dije molesta mientras me alejaba de ahí, pero lo que escuche de esa vieja hizo que me detuviera-

-De seguro ustedes 2 ya lo hicieron- mencionándoselo a Hao con una mirada pícara- ¿y como es? De seguro toda una experta...-

-O-O? ¿Qué? ..uú ya quisiera...- dijo Hao sorprendido. Me voltee mirando a Hao con furia, dirigiéndome hacia él-

-O-OU Kyouyama, perdón, no quise- decía Hao entrecortadamente para que no lo golpeara, pero lo que no sabia era que no quería golpearlo a él...

-¡Perra! ¿Por que me golpeas?- dijo la vieja al voltearme a ver desde el piso, sosteniendo su cachete izquierdo. La voltee a ver con odio y le dije- Por que me quitaste con mucha facilidad el lugar de la mas perra y puta... –

- Hey, Hey, Hey Calmada Señorita- Dijo Hao alejándome de ella- Vamos que nos esperan unas personas, apúrate-

La vieja decrépita regresó a su empleo, aunque... no se como, pero note algo de tristeza y amargura en su mirada... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuando me importa lo que muestran los ojos de los demás?... Cuando regrese a mi situación me quite la mano de Hao que me jalaba, ya en ese momentos ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento a un lado del banco- ¡Suéltame ya!-

- u-u que bueno que entre- dijo Hao

-...- No quería hablar, estaba molesta por que él fue el que insinuó... –

-También tu padre me dijo que lo encontraste cuando estaba con esa mujer en un restaurante... - dijo Hao volteándome a ver-

-Eso no es algo que me concierna... - dije recargándome en la puerta del carro de Hao- Que haga con su vida lo que sea.. Ademas no lo culpo, ya que con la que se casó y tuvo hijos, no tiene cerebro y no usa bien el dinero...-

-. . . –Hao no me decía nada sobre la manera de hablar de mi madre, solo me reprochaba cuando hablaba mal de mi padre, pero nunca de mi madre... no se si tiene que ver con que se lleva mas con mi padre... o de que no conoce bien a su mamá...-

En todo el camino hacia el departamento no hablamos Hao y yo, ya que por mi lado estaba ida viendo los edificios, la gente y otras cosas que había en la cuidad... Ya las calles eran normales por que había transito de automóviles, gente caminando, los negocios estaban abiertos y atendiendo a gente... mucho alboroto.

Hao manejaba muy tranquilo y calmado... algo raro en él, ya que si no estaba peleando con otros automovilistas, estaria con la radio a todo lo que da... Yo no queria pensar... no queria estar en la realidad... no quería existir... deseaba perderme en la nada de mis pensamientos... es raro... Quiero saber la razón del por que de las cosas... por que pienso de esta manera y como podré salir de este pensamiento que me cubre con totalidad... la respuesta de la manera de ser feliz... Aunque debo de aceptar que no es tan grande como antes... pero... ¿Como es que apenas en estos momentos pienso en querer ser feliz?...

Tal vez encontré una escusa... otras preferirían decirle "la razón por la cual vivir"... tal vez yo la encontré... y es la cual me espera en mi casa...

-Creo que desde que ese niño estara contigo... vamos a cambiar en algo...-dijo Hao reflexivo- ... Ya que el tiene... lo que se podria decir felicidad y alegria... – sonreí levemente y afirme con un movimiento leve de asentimiento- ...Algo que...-

-Nunca conocimos...-dije

-Tanto como para mostrarlo...-

-Con mucha facilidad...-termine voltiando a ver a Hao- Como lo hace Yoh...-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Pregunto Hao- No puedes decir que te siguió a la casa como si fuera un perro...-

-... Si que eres curioso.Dije volviendo a recergarme en la puerta (ventana) y poniendo mi rostro en mi mano-

-... ¿Donde estan sus padres?- pregunto

-. . . –Traté de recordar, ya que no me importaba el asunto cuando me dijo...- Creo que lo abandonaron, bueno... quiero decir que fallecieron y lo dejaron solo en ese lugar sin ningun familiar...-

-Eso es raro- dijo Hao poniendo un semblante serio-

-Si, lo se- dije con segurisdad- El gobierno usualmente toma cartas en el asunto y hace que el niño sea internado en un orfanatorio. Pero cuando no quiere ir a un orfanato tratan de localizar a su familia para que se pongan de acuerdo quien se hará responsable del niño... o si no hay familiares o no le importa a la familia, lo meten al orfanato a la fuerza-

-¿Sé habrá escapado?- Pregunto Hao algo mas serio. No sabia que responder, si eso era cierto, tal vez el gobierno estaría buscándolo... y cuando lo encontraran... apartarlo de mi lado...-

-... Me menciono que una de sus maestras lo cuidaba... pero que cuando se lo llevo a la casa, su marido se enojo con Yoh por que ya no le ponia la atencion de antes a él ni a sus verdaderos hijos...- le comente a Hao

-. . . ¿Entonces? ¿Es un niño de la calle?- dijo con la misma seriedad-

-No se Hao... solo podríamos preguntarle a Yoh...- dije con algo de tristeza-

-Pero si fue una experiencia dolorosa... tal vez no sea muy bueno preguntarle... si no hasta que el mismo nos cuente... pero para eso tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo...- dijo Hao reflexivo-

-Además tiene que tener mucha confianza y dudo que la tenga...- dije

-Tal vez con personas normales no tenga confianza... pero contigo si- dijo Hao con una media sonrisa-

-¿Y ese comentario a que se debe?-

-Vamos Anna...-

-Kyouyama...-dije

-si, si Kyouyama... ¿que no has notado como es el niño contigo?- dijo Hao riéndose levemente- es como si fuera el un pollito persiguiendo a su mamá gallina...-

- ese ejemplo no me gusto...- mencione algo molesta-

-A mi me dio mucha risa- dijo sonriendo-

-Además a donde vamos... no creas que no lo note que no estamos en dirección hacia los departamentos... – dije algo molesta, pero también con curiosidad, ya que se supone que por eso fue por mi al banco, por que tarde mucho y teniamos que regresar con Sakura y los niños-

-¿Quieres saber quien es Yoh, no?- dijo Hao-

-... ¿a que te refiieres?- dije con mas curiosidad-

-Vamos a ir a las oficinas del gobierno para ir a buscar su acta de nacimiento- dijo Hao

-OK, primero, ¿Como crees que el gobierno te va a dejar entrar a sus oficinas, sin haber hecho una cita?-

-Existe algo que se llaman "palancas"- dijo con mucha ironia-

-Segundo... ¿Sabemos otra cosa ademas de el nombre?...- dije. En eso Hao freno y se estaciono a un lado de l pavimento-

-o-o ¿Tu no te lo sabes?- pregunto Hao

-no- dije algo molesta, pero a la vez divertida por la reacción de Hao- u-ú y dudo mucho que tu te lo sepas...-

-T-T pense que iba a ser una gran idea...-dijo Hao decepcionado

-Si lo se, era una buena idea... pero con un gran problema.... u-ú-dije aguantando la risa que quería mostrar...

-Demonios o-ó ¿Por que no te dijo su apellido? ¿Acaso no te tiene tanta confianza para decirtelo, pero si para venirse contigo a vivir?- dijo Hao medio molesto-

-XD jajajajajaja es cierto ja- estalle en risa, todo esto se me hacia divertido... u-u no se por que, pero... era divertido-

-O-O A... ¿Anna?- dijo Hao medio asustado- oh no, se volvio loca, no te me acerques- decia Hao medio sacado de onda... Y yo no podia dejar de reirme... ya que... me daba alegria cuando me reia...-

-esta bien ya me calme, volvamos al departamento- dije con una gran sonrisa- Pero antes... – dije poniendo un rostro de asesina- Si le dices a alguien de lo que paso te mato- y luego una cara angelical- ¿Si?-

-o-o Kyouyama... asustas... -dijo Hao volviendo a la normalidad- Pero me alegro verte reir... por primera vez...-

* * *

U-Uu :)hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba... aunque creo que no tanto tiempo como para actualizar el segundo capitulo U jejeje... Tengo que agradecer los Reviews que leo con mucha felicidad jeje

**caro-kyoyama**: muchas gracias por dejarme un review en el segundo capitulo oo cuanto tiempo te tomo leerlo? se me hizo muy largo jeje pero gracias por leerlo . TT que bueno que se te hizo tierno... al prncipio no tenia planeado hacerlo tierno... UUu si no un poco oscuro... pero creo que salio mejor... Espero que la espera que te hice pasar haya valido la pena UUu.

**anita kyouyama fcc** :U-u es cierto! parece que eh puesto HaoxAnna AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! no tenia planeado eso.... pero bueno ya salio asi... nimodo, a seguirlo de esa manera jejejeje. Hace mucho que no te eh visto en el MSN... espero que te la estes pasando bien y gracias por dejarme review. Ah! cuanto tiempo te tomo leer el capitulo??? .-.?

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A**: sip... eso de poner mas peque a Yoh fue una de las cosas que me impulso a escribir este fic ... jeje raro pero original (eso creo)... Muchas gracias por leer este fic la verdad lo aprecio y mas el review jeje a ti cuanto tiempo te tomo leer el segundo capitulo? (U-Uu que preguntona soy... T-T)

Tambien deberia de agradecer a mi amiga **Solcito **que no dejo review, pero si me decia que lo actualizara por el MSN jejejeje bueno amiga aqui esta T-T espero que haya quedado de tu agrado... U-Uu la verdad a mi no me gusto... y menos el final esta muy... U-ú muy haoxAnna... u no es que tenga algo encontra de esa pareja... solo que se me hace raro . Gracias por los animos que me dabas para actualizar.

Y tambien a mi amiga Ana... que su nick es **Ana-chan-Kyoyama** jejejeje fue gracias a ella que comenze a escribir los fics... U-Uuuu pero lo malo es que no los eh continuado TTTT-TTTT Te extraño un monton amiga y quisiera irte a visitar para que me muestres como es tu ciudad... como es donde estas viviendo ahorita... pero ya sabes que aqui en Tijuana estan tus amigos que te quieren y extrañan... muchas gracias por todo...;) y Raul y Rodrigo te mandan saludillos...

/-/-/- Espero que me perdonen por el final tan chafa y por que es mas corto que la otra vez... pero es que ya no tenia material... U-Uu osea que el final lo escribi directo a la compu... U-U por eso la razon que no me gusto mucho.... bueno ya los dejo... detodos modos no creo que lean esto jejeje espero que todo este bien con ustedes.

AH! tengo que agradecer tambien a mi amiga **Karen-Kiyoto** ella fue la primera en leer todo lo que escribia durante la prepa la verdad la aprecio mucho por aguantarme mucho Q-Q arigato gozaimas karenu-chan! Tomoyo!!!! Ji-mi-chu! ;P ochirenai... lo mas seguro es que no te acuerdes de donde lo saque jejeje... (de Gravitation... Jimichu:Secreto, Ochirenai: no te voy a decir... tomoyo seria algo de amigos por que cuando se reconciliaron dijieron tomoyo y los subtitulos decia amigo...). Espero que no te de flojera leer lo que no habias leido antes XD jajajaja. Rodrigo te manda un abrazo y un beso y Raul solo un _si, claro, hola... cuidate enfadosa_. XD LOL.

Cuidense todo bye-bye

P.D. para los que han leido mi otro fic "Lo que los demas no notaban"... U-Uu disculpen mi falta de ganas por escribir T-T ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capitulo solo que no lo eh escrito... pero les dare un regalillo... o tal vez... no se un adelantillo . Vendra la explicacion de quien fue el que mato a la disque Anna... y ya apareceran unos angeles... byebye ahora si bye.


	4. Capitulo 4 Como cambia

"**Algo que me hizo cambiar"**

**Capitulo 4. -****Como cambia**

Fue mucho el tiempo que nos pasamos paseando por la ciudad discutiendo cosas sobre Yoh; que de donde era, cual fue su familia, como lo trataron y de todo eso… Hao no desistía en su afán de saber donde fue que lo encontré, ya que si le decía, lo mas seguro es que manejaría hasta ese lugar, sin importarle que su 'precioso' carro se lastimara.

Olvídalo Hao, no te voy a decir aunque me regales un mechón de tu pelo…-dijo Anna¿Para que demonios quiero pelo con cuero cabelludo tuyo-

Jeje nunca se sabe cuando se te ofrezca- dijo Hao con una sonrisa-Vamos Kyouyama… dime donde fue que lo encontraste e iremos ahorita mismo-

No, no quiero ir- dijo Anna cruzando los brazos y volteando a ver a otro lado, mostrando molestia-

Kyouyama… aunque no quieras tenemos que saber sobre la vida o familia de Yoh- dijo Hao

Pero ¿Por qué? Yoh es Yoh y lo acepté por que es él y no lo quiero por su familia o lo que sea…-dijo Anna-

¿Quieres? O-O! –Pregunto Hao sorprendido, alzando una ceja-

. . . –Anna no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, "¿Como es que digo que lo quiero si no lo conozco¡Es estupido! Me eh estado comportando como una idiota… Primero me peleo con esa vieja decrepita, segundo lloré todo el día después de haber visto a mi padre. Cuarto maldigo a medio salón y hecho a perder el proyecto y de pilón le escupí en la cara a la presidenta de nuestro salón… quinto… 'adopto' a un niño que acabo de conocer y empiezo a sentirme 'feliz'… Es el colmo conmigo"-

¿Kyouyama? Despiertaaaa…-dijo Hao pasando una mano enfrente del rostro de Anna-

Déjame en paz- dijo Anna apartando la mano de Hao-

Pero… no me contestaste… U-u bueno pues… no importa- dijo Hao- el caso es que quieras o no, tienes que saber sobre él… además tiene que ir a la escuela- Lo que decía Hao era cierto y Anna se mostraba molesta por eso… Pero es que no quería admitir, 'que no quiero que lo alejen de mi… no quiero que Yoh sufra de otra perdida'…

Kyouyama… Si tanto lo quieres a tu lado…- empezó a decir Hao medio serio-…haré todo lo que este a mi alcanza para que se quede a tu lado, pero…- Hao se estaciono, a un lado de un parque. Anna dio un suspiro y Hao volteo a ver a Anna, ella vio reflejado en los ojos de Hao seriedad…- … esto que te diré lo digo como amigo… cosa que no creo que tu lo tomes en cuenta¿ok?...–Anna dio otro suspiro y Hao dijo con enfado- ò-ó ¿Por qué tanto suspiro y drama- u, ok, ok, ok, ok, voy al grano… Acuérdate, y ten muy en cuenta que para que él se quede a tu lado él tiene que tener el deseo de quedarse contigo…-

Un hijo vive con sus padres vivir por que no tiene otra opción-dijo Anna de una forma rápida-

…Pero el no es tu hijo- dijo Hao

Pero se quedara conmigo- dijo Anna de una manera más fuerte y cortante-

Lo estarías obligando…- dijo Hao

¡No lo estoy obligando- dijo Anna de la misma manera que antes, sin voltear a ver a Hao-

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Hao resignándose a que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Anna- … además, yo no estoy en ninguna posición para expresarme de ustedes de esa manera, ya que yo no se las circunstancias en que se conocieron-

tienes razón… no tienes derecho de decir las 'supustas' cosas que nosotros pensamos o queremos- dijo Anna bajando el tono de voz, pero aun son voltearlo a ver-

esta bien, nos están esperando- dijo Hao prendiendo el carro-

…Estaba solo Hao, todas las personas a su alrededor lo despreciaban, la única persona que le ayudaba ya no podía…- dijo Anna de la nada- Además… sentí que necesitaba mi ayuda… tal vez eso fue por que algo dentro de mi quería ayudar a alguien, hacer feliz a alguien por el tan solo hecho de permitirle estar a mi lado…- dijo Anna abrazándose y encogiéndose de hombros- … estoy loca¿Cómo seria capaz de hacer feliz a otra persona cuando yo soy una amargada-

No eres una amargada- dijo Hao dejando prendido el carro, estacionado- Solo eres una persona que ha sufrido y quiere protegerse para no volver a tener dolor de cualquier forma-

. . . lo dices por mi ¿o lo dices por experiencia- dijo Anna mirándolo con indiferencia-

jejeje- sonreía Hao con algo de malicia¿No crees que eso tendrías que descubrirlo-

u-ú si, aja, lo que sea- dijo medio sarcástica Anna-

¿Algo más que quieras decir- pregunto Hao con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Anna, apoyándose con sus brazos en el volante, reposando su cabeza en sus brazos-

u-uu te ves raro con ese tipo de sonrisa- dijo Anna viendo a Hao, alejándose un poco-

je- Hao esperaba que Anna dijera otra cosa-

¿Por qué no nos vamos-pregunto Anna-

sonrisa de Hao-

mirada de enfado de Anna-

sonrisa linda de Hao-

…-mirada molesta-

sonrisa mucho más marcada-

… ¿Qué-dijo cortantemente Anna-

naaadaaaa-dijo con su misma sonrisa Hao-

ok, ok, esta bien- dijo Anna perdiendo la paciencia- Necesito que mañana vayas a la escuela conmigo por que tengo un citatorio y dije que tu… XD que tu eras mi niñera particular-

Ooó ¡Que! – Dijo Hao dejando de sonreír y poniendo buena postura-

U-ú es que no tenia otra opción- dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su asiento y mirando hacia la ventana- Si les hablaban a mis 'padres' lo mas seguro es que me obligarían a volver a 'nuestra' casa … los odio, los detesto, me dan asco…-

Que agresividad Kyouyama- dijo Hao con una media sonrisa y con una gota- pero creo que tú me odias más a mí por decir que soy tu niñera… en vez de acompañante o no se… otra cosa menos vergonzosa; primo, familiar, empleado… XD-

. . .- se quedo callada Anna mirando hacia abajo y dijo en susurro- Si hubiera dicho algo de esas cosas quisiera decir que me da igual tu existencia…-

O-O- miro Hao a Anna con curiosidad y sorpresa¿En serio-

O-o- Anna no se había dado cuenta que lo susurro y que Hao la alcanzo a escuchar¡Ya me quiero ir a MI casa¡AHORA- dijo apenada y medio molesta-

Ehjeje si…- dijo Hao ahora si acelerando al carro- … creo que lo deje mucho tiempo prendido, u-ú gaste gasolina…-

…- silencio de Anna

Y ¿a que hora tengo que ir a la escuela- pregunto Hao-

A las 6:30 de la mañana…- dijo Anna algo distante-

¡Tan temprano- reprocho Hao – Que la escuela no tiene suficiente tiempo para torturarlos ¿o que-

Parece que nunca has ido a una escuela- dijo Anna

U-U pues discúlpame por tener a maestros particulares- dijo Hao-

Pero… ù-ú Si vas a ir ¿verdad- pregunto molesta Anna, pero en realidad estaba preocupada-

No se- dijo con una sonrisa Hao-

… ¿Qué- dijo volteando a verlo con molestia, lentamente. Es que no quería mostrar que sintió un dolor en su pecho…¿Qué dijiste Hao-

Hao dejo de sonreír y solo prestaba atención a la carretera… Anna lo observaba detenidamente, esperando su respuesta, si no iba Hao no podría entrar a la escuela y le hablarían a su padre… "Eres un maldito Hao… un maldito estupido…" Anna se sentía mal, horrible… Pero se quedo pensando un poco en la situación, aunque le costara mucho esfuerzo por que en verdad se sentía afligida, y cuestionaba la actitud de Hao…

¿Acaso quieres que te ruegue, te suplique y te llore para que vayas- dijo con una voz resentida, todavía observando a Hao-

Je¿Quieres que te diga la verdad- dijo dando una media sonrisa, con cierta diversión-

…Bueno- dijo Anna mirando a otro lado y sentándose derecha en su asiento- … creo que me interesaría más una mentira…-

Y en lo correcto estas, por que es más divertido escuchar lo que tengo que decir- dijo Hao riéndose levemente-

…Pero, solo es divertido es cucharlas cuando sabes que son mentiras…- dijo Anna volteando a ver a la ventana de una manera melancólica-

Bueno… te diré unas mentirillas, pero no te pongas así de melancólica Kyouyama- dijo Hao con una media sonrisa, alborotando la cabellera de Anna con su mano derecha-

¡oye! No enfades- dijo quitándose la mano de Hao de su cabeza-

jajajajajajaja hay si… 'la niñita no se quiere despeinar' pobeciiiiiita…- dijo Hao burlonamente enseñándole la lengua-

tonto…- le dijo Anna-

Si, por eso te odio tanto que quiero hacer tú vida peor de la que es… según tú…- dijo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa-

… ¿Esa es tu mentira?... ù-ú pensé que seria mas drástica…- dijo Anna

ù-ú ¿Qué acaso quieres que diga algo que te lastime?... No gracias, yo no quiero hacer eso…-

Ahora si parece mentira…- dijo Anna con una media sonrisa-

Pero eso no es mentira…- dijo Hao de una manera seria, disminuyendo su tono de voz, pero era para que Anna notara la gravedad de sus palabras- No trates que todo lo que te digan sean hirientes… No todas las palabras son para lastimar…-

Anna volteo otra vez para la ventana, ya que cuando Hao le había hablado, lo veía de reojo. Era cierto… Anna quería escuchar el lado malo de todas las palabras que le dirigían a ella, era como si tuviera un mecanismo de querer sentir mas dolor de lo que ya ha sentido, para que de esa manera, no ponerle atención a sus dolores y pesadillas pasadas y poder estar en el presente… no vagar por recuerdos de sufrimiento… perder su pasado.

Una parte de ella le repetía una y otra vez que era algo ilógico, algo simple y tonto el querer lastimarse, el querer morir por dentro. Pero como no quería hacerle caso a ninguno de sus sentimientos, se los embotellaba y hacia las cosas sin pensar en consecuencias… pero eso… su carácter se volvió a uno frió… sin deseos de vivir…

Kyouyama…- escucho Anna la voz de Hao que la llamaba… estaba tan alejada en un sitio donde solo estaban sus pensamientos, escuchaba cualquier ruido como algo distante, pero como Hao le llamaba para que 'regresara', volteo a verlo-

… ¿Qué-pregunto Anna con cara de confusión-

Jeje… ya nos falta poco para llegar ¿No quisieras que Yoh te vea con esa cara apachurrada y aguada, verdad-

¯Eres un tonto…- dijo Anna-

Si y también un astronauta- dijo Hao payaseando, tratando que Anna se le quitara ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza-

… Hao, no trates de cambiar de profesión… a uno de comediante particular, por que lo mas seguro es que te quedas en la bancarrota…-dijo Anna mostrando enfado, cuando en realidad le daba gracia la estupidez de su compañero-

XD que mala… no destruyas mi gran sueño de convertirme en comediante jajajajajaja- dijo Hao riéndose-

Anna no aguanto mostrarse seria y empezó a reírse, aunque levemente. Hao no dijo nada, solo la observo de reojo, sintiéndose feliz de ver otra vez a Anna sonreír… y fue cuando se pregunto si esa misma felicidad de verla feliz, tenia Anna al ver sonreír a Yoh… el sabia que no podía preguntarle a Anna… así que prefirió pensar que era eso lo que Anna sentía por Yoh. Felicidad.

Entonces él, Hao, ayudaría a Anna y a Yoh para que nunca estuvieran alejados…

Aaaah… si que había trafico…- decía Hao mientras se estiraba y subía los escalones del edificio de los departamentos-

Hubiéramos recorrido menos si tu no te hubieras puesto de terco y paseando por otras partes que ni alcazo…- dijo Anna subiendo los escalones aun lado de Hao-

Pero fue divertido conocer nuevos lugares¿No lo crees- pregunto Hao con una sonrisa marcada-

Sabes, Hao… últimamente estas sonriendo mucho mas… pero no una sonrisa como si acabas de hacer algo…- decía Anna con una mirada extrañada-

Ahora una mas de alegría… ¿A eso te refieres- Dijo Hao sin quitar su sonrisa-

e… si, a eso- dijo Anna tratando de sonar como si no le importara-

¿Quieres saber por que- le pregunto Hao inocentemente-

No me tienes que decir…-

¿Pero tú quieres saber-

No me importa si me dices o no-

Entonces no te diré-

Pues no me digas-

Pues no te diré-

De todos modos no quería saber-

De todos modos yo no te iba a decir- se empezó a reír Hao-

No estaba obligando a nada- dijo Anna algo fastidiada-

Y por eso soy feliz, por que no te diré la razón XD- dijo riéndose un poco mas-

Si eres feliz sin decirme la razón¿Por qué casi me lo dices- dijo con ironía Anna

Pero no te iba a decir-

Entonces ¿para que demonios me preguntas que si quiero saber el motivo si no me ibas a decir- dijo enfadándose Anna, pero por lo tonto y simple de la discusión-

No te enojes Kyouyamita XD jejejejejejeje-

... no me digas asi..- dijo con una mirada molesta

Para que veas que soy bueno te digo la razón por que estoy feliz- dijo Hao volteando a ver a Anna y deteniéndose ya casi a la entrada del edificio-

OK, esta bien, dime pues- dijo Anna quitando se le lo enfadada. Hao le mostró una gran sonrisa y dijo

no qui-e-rooooooo… XP-

Ooó Maldito tonto ¡Dime- le reprocho Anna-

XD Jajajajajaaja- Hao termino de subir los escalones y se dirigió al interior del edificio-

ooó Tonto- le dijo Anna siguiéndolo al interior del edificio- Eres un simplón-

¡Buenas Tardes señor Hao, Señorita Anna- dijo la recepcionista de una manera alegre y con un tono de voz alta-

Buenas tardes querida¿Cómo se encuentra mi recepcionista preferida- dijo Hao coquetamente acercándose a la parte de recepción-

Hay señor Hao- dijo la recepcionista chiviada- Pero si soy su única recepcionista… no hay otras…-

Por eso, por que de todas las que pidieron trabajo usted es la mejor y mas bonita… dijo Hao recargándose en el mueble de recepción de manera seductora y pensó "T-T y no soy señor…"-

"U-ú otra vez con sus coqueteaderos… es el colmo"- pensó Anna que vio la escena y decidió marcharse-

No me mire así señor Hao- dijo la muchacha empujándolo de la cara, a Hao, sonrojada-

u-u pero no es para que me golpearas de esa manera- dijo Hao sobando su cara-

¯usted comenzó- dijo la recepcionista volteando su mirada a Anna que ya se estaba retirando- Ah! Señorita Anna, espere... tiene un mensaje de la escuela, creo que era un maestro... le dejo un recado, lo apunte en una nota- dijo mientras buscaba por el mueble-... lo deje por aquí-

¿No es ése mi querida recepcionista?- dijo Hao señalado un papel que tenia la recepcionista en una bolsa de sublusa que se encontraba en su pecho-

¡oh, es cierto!- dijo la recepcionista con su rostro alegre por encontrar el recado- lo puse aquí para que no se me olvidara jajajajaja-

Si que eres despistada mi querida recepcionista- dijo Hao de una manera coqueta-

u-u ¿me puedes dar el recado¿- dijo Anna cuando estaba a un lado de Hao-

¡Señor Hao¿Que estaba haciendo mirando en ese lugar¡señor inconsciente!- le dijo dándole una cachetada medio leve la recepcionista-

No estaba haciendo nada...- dijo Hao sobando su cachete izquierdo- ... Aparte de despistada, tengo una linda agresiva recepcionista-

uu hay señor Hao... recepcionista esto, recepcionista el otro...- dijo la recepcionista con un leve sonrojo-

ò.ó... El recado...- dijo Anna

¯de seguro ya no se acuerda de mi nombre...-

el recado-

jajajaja ¿como cree¿- dijo Hao simulando indignación-

el recado-

Claro que me acuerdo de tu nombre mi recepcionista- dijo Hao controlando su risa- Es que es demasiado hermoso para que mis labios lo pronuncien, seria un crimen que lo pronunciara- termino con una sonrisa-

deje de decir cursilerías tontas y vaya a buscar que hacer con su vida- dijo la recepcionista dándole una cachetada leve-

el recado...-

T-T pero es la verdad- di9jo Hao poniendo una cara de tristeza-

(mirada asesina)el maldito recado-

u-udéjeme en paz... O-O ¿ E... o-o ?Que es lo que quería señorita Anna¿-

ò-ó... "Maldita desgraciada..."- pensó Anna - ... ù-ú el recado que me dejaron...-

¡Ah sí!- dijo la recepcionista con una voz alegre, que casi daba la impresión de chiqueada e infantil- es cierto... o-o¿Donde lo deje¿-

òoó ¡ te voy a matar!- grito Anna enfadada-

T-T No, soy demasiada joven para morir-

U-u No amenace a mis trabajadores... sin no van a querer renunciar por tus gritos... - dijo Hao

(miradaasesina)No tengo la culpa que no hagan su trabajo correctamente- dijo Anna molesta-

T-T Ahorita encuentro su recado, ahorita encuentro su recado, ahorita encuentro su recado, ahorita encuentro su recado, ahoritita encuentro su recado, ahoritita lo encuentro, lo encontrare, lo encuentro... - decía desesperada la recepcionista buscando en el mueble, revolviendo mas los papeles que tenia encima-

(sonrisa de Hao con una gota) Tranquilízate mi querida recepcionista... Anna no te va ha matar... ¿Verdad Kyouyama¿ - dijo Hao entre miradas asesinas

Si me da el recado no- dijo Anna tratando de no molestarse mas de lo que ya estaba-

Ya sé, te regreso a tu departamento y después te llevo el recado... - dijo Hao dirigiéndose a Anna, volteo a ver a la recepcionista con una sonrisa- Pon los papeles en un bonche y los ordenas lentamente ¿si¿-

siiii, si señor Hao- dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa mas relajada y un leve sonrojo. Ella guardo la calma y empezó a juntar los papeles-

¿Tan siquiera se acuerda de quien era?Lo leyó¿- le dijo Anna a la recepcionista-

No señorita no lo leí... u-u y no me acuerdo de quien era, XD lo único es que la persona era muy chaparro XD U-Uuu...-

Bueno eso lo veras después- dijo Hao con una sonrisa- anda vente ya- le dijo a Anna amarrándola de un brazo-

òoó Oye que te pasa, suéltame- dijo Anna enfadada pero no tanto como para que lo golpeara-

Esta bien amiguita- dijo Hao con una sonrisa-

Maldito Feliz...- dijo Anna mirándolo con mucho enfado-

O-o¿ no es infeliz¿- pregunto Hao con curiosidad-

no eres infeliz, estas todo 'contento'... feliz- dijo Anna

¿De verdad¿- dijo Hao con la misma sonrisa de siempre, adelantándose para abrirle la puerta que daban a las escaleras-

si...- dijo Anna

Pues tu también estas diferente, pero no tanto como yo... – dijo Hao-

U-U cállate mejor... -

Pero yo te iba a decir mi razón del por que estoy feliz... –

Nunca en verdad, me dirás el por que de tu felicidad... así u-u que ya lo dejare en paz- Dijo Anna. Hao puso una expresión de ternura-

Es que si te digo la verdad... jeje, seria demasiado para tu corazón o pensamientos- dijo Hao con la misma sonrisa-

o-ou ¿De qué demonios hablas¿- pregunto Anna sin entender - ¿Y que con esa sonrisa¿-

O-o¿ Pero siempre la eh tenido igual... ¿A cambiado¿- dijo inocentemente Hao-

Mejor cállate que cada vez me espantas mas... – dijo Anna, ya que el estado de animo de Hao estaba muy cambiante y se notaba demasiado... cosa que desconcertaba a Anna un poco-

T-T A... ya tengo sueño... – dijo Hao mostrando mucha flojera-

Es muy temprano...-

Faltan 5 minutos para que sean las ocho – dijo Hao viendo su reloj-

O-O ¡Qué! òoó Hao estúpido, hiciste que perdiéramos el tiempo paseando¿Crees que no tenia nada que hacer¿que no te acordabas que nos esperaban¿Que...-

Calmada Kyouyama. Dijo Hao con una sonrisa nerviosa-

ò-o ¿Quieres que me calme¿- pregunto Anna, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba sus pasos-

Si no es molestia...- dijo Hao tratando de alcanzar a Anna-

òoó mejor cállate soquete. Dijo Anna abriendo la puerta para llegar al pasillo donde estaba su departamento -  "A esta hora llega el papá de Sakura"... -

Anna camino molesta hasta su puerta y noto que no tenia los seguros por dentro al tratar de abrirla. Espero a que llegara Hao a su lado y abrió lentamente la puerta.

¿Que sucede¿ - pregunto Hao en un susurro a Anna-

...No lo sé... - dijo Anna entrando lentamente al departamento-

¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- se escucho un grito de un niño-

O-o ¿Quien fue¿ - pregunto Hao cuando estuvo al lado de Anna -

¡Yoh! – Grito desesperada Anna corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes de donde provenía unos gritos-

No, no aaaah Sakura, Li ayúdenme – se escuchaban los gritos de Yoh. Hao corrió a la recamara también-

¡Noo! – Grito Anna al abrir la puerta - ¡Déjelo en paz!No se atreva a hacerle daño!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Anna tenia lagrimas en los ojos, ya que lo que tenia en sus pensamientos era que la madre de Sakura de alguna manera u otra, logro convencerlos en que la dejaran entrar... y que estuviera apunto de golpear a Yoh...-

* * *

T-T ok... lo deje en suspenso... cosa que no queria hacer... Anna vera como es que hacen sufrir a Yoh... XD eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo T-T espero que lo puedaactualizar mas rapido... me vi forzada adejarlo en suspensopor que ya tengo rato que no actualizo y ciertos lectores quieren leer... XD la verdad me sorprende que les guste XDo que lo lean. 

**A contestar los revieeeeeeeeeews XD:**

**DarkD**: Hola XD que bueno que te diste tiempo para dejar review T-T es uno de los tres obligatorios que me llegaron en este capitulo XD muchas gracias. XD tu nuevo nick esta curada, me gusto jejeje... Si ya se... XD a mi tambien se me hace super raro que Anna y Hao se lleven tan bien XD pero es lo que sale... es lo que fluye en la hora de escribir T-T a mi me sorprende la amabilidad con la que sale Hao... XD jejeje otra persona que conosco que le encanta Hao XD llevo tres XD... sin contar las muchas mas personas que existen XD. T-T espero que los insultos que ledice Anna a Hao no te molesten... T-T es que... es la historia... T-T Siiii Yoh es algo inteligente XD quisiera hacerlo mas inteligente pero no se como U-Uu XD y si quedo lindo su personalidad(pregunta) XD Siiii todo tiene que descubrirse tarde o temprano... el chiste es que se descubrira sobre el pasado de Yoh... XD

**Solcito**: XD amiga queriiida XD ToT aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo ToT por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin desde hace dias ya lo iba a terminar pero por miles de cosas no lo podia escribir ToT pero bueno XD como tu sabras... XD por la hiperactividad que no paraba XD (creo que todavia la tengo XD)... pude escribir un poco mas rapido y espero que pueda actualizar mas rapido el siguiente capitulo T-T. que bueno que no me quedo raro... XD y que bueno que reflejo que de alguna manera Yoh puede cambiarlos XD. Se que quisieras matar a la amante del papá pero XD tengo algunos planes que hacer utilizandola XD asi que no podre matarla tan rapido XDm pero si quiero matar un personaje tratare de hacer que sea ese oks... XD Ya se que la puse que se dijeran muchas cosas pesadas XD pero es que son personas con un caracter muy pesado XD las dos jajajaja XD... UUu la continuacion del otro fic esta un poco pesado para mi ultimamente... yno eh podido escribirlo tan fluido como este fic T-T y eso me agobia un poco... asi que te pedire un poco de tiempo en la respuesta que les prometi responder cuando actualizara el siguiente capitulo... XD bueno Bye y nos vemos pronto en el MSN.

**Karenu-Kiyoto**: XD karenuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Amiguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis AAAAAAAH! se nota que todavia tengo cierta cantidad de locura adentro T-T gracias por dejar el review XD jajaja y no importa que no hayas dicho nada del fic XD lo que importa es que dejes review jejeje. otra vez, gracias por soportarme y por leer el fic XD... estare esperando ese año para poder leer un fic tuyo completo XD jajaja... pero sabes... hay uno que lo tienes completo XD T-T en donde matas a mi querido ToT ( y no hablo del querido querido de cura XD). jejeje. y tu ya sabes que es lo que pasa asi que no tienes que esperar XD que cosas... jajajaa oO les eh escrito mucho de respuesta a lass personas que me dejan review verdad... XD hasta a mi me sorprendio jajajajajaa T-T y gracias por enviarme un correo cuando no me enviaban ninguno T-T me dio mucha alegria XD jajajajaja bueno ya es todo... te dejare leer otras cosas mas importantes T-T... byebye teno imoXD (mano de camote ) XD jajajajaa .

**chocolana**: XD que bueno que te dio sentimiento XD y es un honor el hacerte llorar XD. XD yo alcontrario soy una llorona que puede llorar con peliculas... no se si con cosas de la vida real... pero con telenovelas no XD son demasiadas cursis o dramaticas que me dan... buaj... no me gustan XD jajajaja pero bueno, ya que... XD lo de la bruja ya no me acordaba que le habia puesto XD jajajaja es cierto fue algo gracioso jejejejee y que bueno que te dio risa (sonrisa), y tu reacciones en el tercer capitulo feuron demasiadas que me revolvi jajajaa XD pero si... el capitulo estuvo muy loco... y gracias por decir que mi estilo de escribir era lindo XD :) jejeeje

Hasta aqui los reviews jejeje a los que leen el fic y no djan review tambien se los agradezco... jejeje espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tambien.

XD tambien tengo que agradecer a Paulina... XD que su nick esn Hao-fan... (creo no me aceurdo bien)... que me hablo cuando necesitaba que alguine me hablara... por que estaba triste... me alegraste amiga XD... sin que tu lu supieras jajajajajaa XD cuidate mucho Bye.

**T-T tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo mas rapido... y tambien el del otro fic... ToT soy una mala dueña... abandono las cosas T-T... XD y tambien de adaptarme a que no pueden poner - guion al principio XD Cuidense mucho, traten de ver el lado bueno de las cosas T-T aunque se les haga demasiado dificil... no tengan miedo de pedir ayuda...Bye-Bye**

**De JianetsukeTAK**

**Comentario de cualquier tipo ya saben que existen la parte de los reviews... **


	5. Capitulo 5 Como sonreimos

"**Algo que me hizo cambiar"**

**Capitulo 5.- Como sonreimos**

O-o ¿Annita?- se escucho la voz de Yoh hablar en confusión-

¿Que paso?-pregunto Hao llegando al lado de Anna, con algo de preocupación por la reacción de la muchacha.

¿Anna?- se escucho la voz de Sakura atrás de Anna y Hao

o-o…E… buenas tardes señorita Anna, disculpe si hice que se preocupara, solo estábamos jugando a las escondidas, al que encontráramos primero le haríamos cosquillas…- dijo el señor que se encontraba ayudando a Yoh a levantarse; ya que Yoh era muy cosquilludo y se tiraba al piso.

O-o? eh?- Anna tenia una cara que mostraba confusión total… cuando sintió que una lagrima caía lentamente por si cachete, se seco rápidamente los ojos.

Papá, Papá, encontré a Sakura, ya los encontramos a los dos- se escucho un grito de un niño- Y también al joven Hao y a la señorita Anna- dijo Li acercándose con los demás con una media sonrisa.

¡Annita, ya llegaste- dijo Yoh brincando en la cama y luego corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia Anna- ¡Te extrañe!- dijo cuando la abrazo. Anna estaba tratando de tranquilizarse… todavía tenia ese pensamiento de que estaban lastimando a Yoh… que lo hacían sufrir. Que ella no había logrado protegerlo del dolor…

Yoh…- dijo Anna levemente

¿Que paso Anita?- pregunto Yoh alegremente.

Anna se agacho y abrazo a Yoh con fuerza, no quería soltarlo…

jejejeje… Sakura ¿Hicieron algo de comer?- pregunto Hao tratando de alejar la atención de Yoh y Anna, ya que estaba seguro que ella se había preocupado demasiado que hasta podía llegar a llorar, '¿Y quien no con semejante grito?', pensó Hao.

Eh… si, claro…- dijo Sakura viendo de reojo a Anna, luego volteo a ver a Hao- ¿Pero tu no tienes cocineros?- con algo que se podría decir como molestia, molestándolo.

Si, pero es bueno de vez en cuando probar comida de amigos ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa Hao- Eh… disculpe señor… ¿Usted…-

Disculpe jeje- dijo el señor pasando por un lado de Anna e Yoh saludando a Hao- Soy el padre de Sakura y Shaoran Li… no creo que se acuerde de mi… yo pago con cheque y se lo dejo a la empleada… Mi esposa estaba dormida, así que preferí que se quedaran a jugar un rato aquí, pero Yoh me insistió para que yo jugara también- dijo el señor con una gran sonrisa.

Ah ya veo- dijo Hao-Hola Azoran¿Todavía me odias?- pregunto con inocencia al niño-

.- . . . –Shaoran solo se le quedo observando, pero no de una mala manera-

… Ya veo, sigues sin hablar mucho…- dijo Hao

Vamos a comer, es mejor que estar molestándolo…- dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de Shaoran y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hao no lo estaba molestando Sakura, además era la verdad- dijo el papá siguiéndola con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero le daba gracia… (El padre es raro… ya que tiene expresiones demasiadas felices y complicadas de describir o-o…). Hao volteo a ver a Yoh y Anna, Yoh tenía cara de confusión pero con su sonrisita y Anna parecía que temblaba.

¿Qué hiciste de comer Sakura?- pregunto Hao dirigiéndose a la cocina-

¿o-o¿Annita¿Qué te paso?… ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Yoh y al ultimo abrazándola por igual…- jeje¿Tanto me extrañaste? Jijijijijijijijijiji-

Pensé que te estaban haciendo daño… pensé que…- Pero Anna no termino de decir lo que quería decir por que el llanto la traicionaba-

Je je je No Anna, solo me estaban haciendo cosquillas… y mas por que me encontraron mi punto débil xD- dijo Yoh alegre… ya que Anna se había preocupado por él… por que era importante para ella…

Je¿No te hiciste del baño por tantas cosquillas, verdad?- dijo Anna soltándolo del abrazo y secando unas lagrimas.

ò-ó claro que no Annita… No soy tan débil- dijo Yoh también soltándola del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos poniendo una sonrisa tierna- …No te preocupes por las cosas que me hicieron daño… ya que con verte a ti se me olvidan- Anna lo vio con mucha sorpresa… al mismo tiempo que le daba mucha felicidad que sonrió de una manera muy marcada con una mirada llena de ternura y volvió a abrazar a Yoh. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz… tan 'util'… ya que estaba haciendo que otra persona se sintiera mejor… quería llorar de alegría, alguien necesitaba de ella, alguien quería su presencia… seria la primera vez que lloraría de felicidad.

vamos Anna… no es para tanto- dijo Yoh con una gota en la frente al escuchar unos leves sollozos de Anna-

Déjame en paz- dijo en un susurro Anna-

Q-Q Pero es que yo quiero estar aquí- dijo Yoh sólido, poniendo carita de ovejita con los ojos llorosos-

ù-u lo decía para que no me enfadaras, pero ya que…- dijo Anna soltando a Yoh y sentándose en el piso mientras secaba unas lágrimas-

jeje ok- dijo Yoh dándole una sonrisa a Anna… haciendo que sonriera otra vez Anna-

yeeeey te hice sonreír, ahora soy mas feliz…- dijo Yoh abrazándola, lo que ella solo lo miro de manera nerviosa y sonrojada.

Ya… no es para tanto…- dijo Anna

Bueno, es mejor ir a cenar- dijo Yoh soltándola con una gran sonrisa.

Anna, Yoh, ya esta servida la cena- grito Sakura- yo ya me voy a mi casa…- Anna se levanto u fue a la puerta donde se encontraba Sakura, Shaoran y el papá de los niños.

¿Y eso?- pregunto Anna levantando una ceja.

eh… discúlpeme si hice que se angustiara señorita…- dijo el papá de Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la frente- …Por lo de hace rato…-

No se preocupe señor con una mirada algo molesta.

Bye Anna- se escucho una voz baja, la cual era de Shaoran.

Gracias Anna, muchas gracias Yoh- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de los dos y llevándose a Shaoran de la mano.

Bye Yoh. Nos vemos- dijo Shaoran en un tono de voz normal-

¡Adiós!- dijo Yoh alegre.

Anna, Hao y el papá de Sakura se sorprendieron… ya que era lo más que habían escuchado hablar a Shaoran…

E… bueno, muchas gracias por todo señorita Kyouyama, con su permiso, Joven Hao…- Y así se retiro el papá cerrando la puerta. Luego los tres, Hao, Anna e Yoh, estuvieron en un momento de silencio completo…

Hasta que esta callado el departamento jejejejeje- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-¡Vamos a comer! Siiiiii, comida recién hecha T-T… ToT que alegría… mi primera comida hecha en casa… hace mas de un mes que no comía de esta manera- mencionaba alegre Yoh, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, ya que ya estaba servida la comida. Hao miro de reojo a Anna, esa mirada le decía a Anna que le preguntara a Yoh sobre como se la pasaba todos los días, de cómo vivía. Pero algo a Anna le decía que no, que todavía no era tiempo… no era el momento para hacerle recordar lo que había vivido… lo que seguramente sufrió por mucho tiempo.

Pues tienes mucha suerte Yoh, ya que Sakura es una cocinera excelente…- dijo Anna sentándose en la silla principal, quedando a la derecha de Yoh.- ¿Verdad que si Hao?- dijo Anna volteando a ver a este, para que se sentara también sin preguntarle nada a Yoh.

. . .-Hao se quedo callado observando a Anna y luego viendo a Yoh comer entusiasmado… dio un suspiro u se sentó enfrente de Yoh, quedando a la derecha de Anna- U-U si… cocina bien…-

o que friko- dijo Yoh con comida en su boca.

No hables cuando tengas comida en la boca…-dijo Anna mirándolo de reojo, empezando a comer-

Pe-onn- dijo Yoh tapándose la boca, pero todavía tenia comida cuando hablo-

U-u tan siquiera te tapaste… pero bueno…- dijo Anna

Hao, Anna e Yoh cenaron con mucha tranquilidad sin intercambiar palabra alguna. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos chocar con el plato y las constantes risitas de Yoh, las cuales hacia cuando veía a Hao y Anna comiendo…

Ya termine, gracias por la comida…- dijo Yoh alegremente- Yo lavo los trastes-

¿De verdad¿Sabes¿Puedes?- dijo Hao queriéndole sacar algo de información.

Jum… el que no tuviera una cena hecha en casa no quiere decir que no tenia que lavar platos- dijo Yoh agarrando su plato y levantándose para ir a la cocina- Cuando terminen de comer me hablan para que venga por sus platos ¿ok?- dijo mientras se alejaba-

…Todo a su debido tiempo Hao…-Dijo Anna siguiendo comiendo como si nada.

…Lo dices…¿Por?- dijo Hao inocentemente viendo a Anna. Ella volteo a verlo y paso si comida.

Lo digo por que quieres obligarlo a que te cuente de cómo era su vida- dijo Anna al verlo-

¿Y es malo querer saber sobre una persona?- pregunto Hao algo molesto.

Cuando una persona no quiere decir, si, en cierta forma es malo…- dijo Anna mirando a Hao algo enojada por que quería que Yoh les hablara de su pasado, del cual no quería decir… además ni llevaban un día de conocerse…

u-u pues lo siento mucho Kyouyama, pero le estaré preguntando hasta que me diga algo- dijo Hao volviendo a comer, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de molestia de Anna.

… Eres el colmo…- dijo Anna tratando de pensar en algo para que Hao no le siguiera preguntando cosas a Yoh-… Y si te digo algo de su vida ¿No le preguntaras a él?-

…mmm… tal vez- dijo Hao siguiendo comiendo.

Ya sé… Te llevo a su antigua casa y no le preguntaras nada de nada- dijo Anna con seguridad en su voz, con la esperanza de que Hao accediera a su propuesta.

…u-ú Esta bien… T-T pero me quedare con la duda de muchas cosas mas…- dijo Hao.

ù-ú No me importa que te quedes con la duda…- dijo Anna.

Mala…- dijo Hao terminando de comer- Pero no te preocupes, ya no lo obligare a que me cuente cosas de su vida…-

Ah… una cosa mas… Tienes que ir conmigo a la escuela mañana en la mañana y me tienes que llevar en tu carro- dijo Anna autoritariamente.

Claro Anna… ¡Yoh ya termine!- dijo Hao-Parece que vas a tener sirviente gratis- dijo Hao refiriéndose a Yoh, aunque no lo dijo de mala manera.

Eres un tonto, no será un sirviente- dijo Anna molesta.

¿Cómo se te hizo la comida Hao¿Te gusto¿Es tu favorita¿Sabes cocinarla tú¿Qué fue lo que comimos?- pregunto Yoh mientras llegaba a un lado de Hao… mas o menos copiando la forma en que Hao lo interrogo anteriormente, pero Hao ni Anna se dieron cuenta de eso.

ù-u que pregunto niño- dijo Hao- …Y era spaghetti tipo italiano o-o que no se como se llama u-uu-

Y Hao es tan mediocre que mejor contrata a un cocinero- dijo Anna terminando de comer y pasándole el plato a Yoh- Toma… gracias.

Que maldita… T-T- dijo Hao

¿Vamos a tener una pijamada nosotros tres?- pregunto Yoh sosteniendo los platos, sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta.

Claro que no Yoh, tu vas a dormir en el cuarto que esta enfrente del mío, Hao en su departamento y Yo en mi cuarto…- dijo Anna limpiando su boca con la servilleta, e igual, sin ponerle atención a su respuesta. Yoh se quedo medio cayado e indiferente cuando escucho la respuesta, pero luego sonrió-Ya veo, esta bien- Y aso se retiro a la cocina. Hao se quedo analizando las facciones que Yoh mostró, cosa que se le hacían extrañas- ¿Lo viste?...-preguntó Hao a Anna con tono bajo y lento.

u-u Claro que lo vi, no es invisible- dijo Anna sin tomarle importancia, por que no vio a Yoh.

… … … Hay Anna… "Te la dejo pasar esta vez"- pensó Hao por el sarcasmo de Anna- U-ú Creo que te va a dar unos problemillas Yoh a la hora de dormir…- menciono Hao.

No, yo no creo eso- dijo Anna.

Tú no crees por que no viste la reacción que tuvo cuando le dijiste que íbamos a tener pijamada- dijo Hao con molestia.

¿Y eso que te importa lo que le pase a Yoh?- pregunto Anna con mirada molesta.

No me preocupa…- dijo Hao volteando a otro lado.

¿Por qué Yoh tendría problemas al dormir?- pregunto Anna dejando de mostrarse molesta. Hao volteo a verla y dijo calmadamente.

Por que es un niño y puede tener miedo a cosas… tal vez a la oscuridad, a un lugar nuevo, a soñar… ¿Qué tal si tiene miedo de volver a sentirse solo?...- dijo Hao queriendo que Anna tomara en cuenta el comportamiento de Yoh… cosa que si logro hacer. Anna se quedo pensativa… era cierto, tal vez le daba la misma preocupación a Yoh como cuando empezó a llorar afuera del edificio cuando no la vio y cuando estaban en el pasillo.

Es cierto…- dijo Anna algo preocupada- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Puedes dormir con él- dijo Hao. Anna se le quedo viendo silenciosa, con algo de molestia.

Algo de la manera en que lo dices no me da buena espina- dijo Anna insegura- Uuu no quiero parecer una asalta cunas…- Con ese comentario Hao se empezó a reír levemente.

No seas una mal pensada Anna, cuando están chicos, a veces los niños se van a dormir con sus padres o hermanos- dijo Hao con algo de gracia.

Pero no es lo mismo, no somos familia o nada importante- dijo Anna algo impacientada.

Anna, aunque no lo haya dicho, en cierta forma, eres importante para Yoh…- dijo Hao con una voz pasiva.

Bueno… solo tendré que esperar a ver que sucede- dijo Anna medio seria. Hao se quedo observando a Anna preocupado por un momento, cosa que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Enséñame tus brazos…-dijo Hao súbitamente.

¿Qué?- pregunto Anna muy confundida.

Sólo muéstrame tus brazos- dijo Hao levantándose de su lugar y hiendo con Anna-¿Si?- Anna lo miro muy confundida y alzó sus brazos, Hao los sostuvo y los observo detenidamente.

¿Por qué…?- empezó a decir Anna, pero Hao empezó a hablar.

No te lo tengo que recordar, yo te prometí que no lo mencionaría-decía Hao mientras volteaba los brazos de Anna. Termino de revisar los brazos y le sonrió a Anna. –Que bueno que no has hecho ninguna tontería-

Anna no sabia a que se refería Hao con eso… ya que era por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo…

¿Por qué?... Yo te dije que no me recordaras… ¿Verdad?...- dijo Anna con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Si- dijo sonriendo Hao, agradecido de que Anna no le empezó a contestar de una forma enojada.-Y no quiero decirte… por que no quiero que recuerdes- Él se acerco y7 besó la cabeza de Anna. Ella por reflejo lo hubiera golpeado, pero esta vez sólo se quedo quieta sin moverse, tenia una mezcla de pena y molestia, no por que le enojaba, si no por que le incomodaba…

Gracias Anna- dijo Hao con una sonrisa dulce y algo de ternura.

¿Y eso¿Por qué?- pregunto Anna. "Hao esta 'algo' raro"… eso es lo que pensaba Anna, que él estaba de sentimental y mas por esa sonrisa… Pero algo en ella le decía que le devolviera una sonrisa, lo cual si hizo, pero sólo una media sonrisa.

Je je, por esa sonrisa y por no rechazarme, cuando te mostré algo de cariño, en verdad, te lo agradezco… Nos vemos Anna, estaré aquí 5 minutos antes de las 6:30 ¿ok?- dijo Hao mientras se iba a la cocina- Yoh… ya me… ¿Yoh?-dijo Hao con algo de sorpresa- ¿Qué te paso?-

Anna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina quedándose en la puerta, viendo a Hao que estaba hincado frente a Yoh… el cual estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas con mirada perdida… Cuando Hao le había hablado hizo una cara de sorpresa, volteo a ver a Hao y sonrió extrañamente.

No sea metiche, señor Hao-dijo Yoh sin cambiar de expresión, lo que medio asusto a Hao.

Oye, no seas grosero, te estoy tratando de ayudar- dijo levantándose Hao.

El grosero es usted por querer meterse en la vida de los demás y por decirle bruja a una dama- dijo Yoh con algo de molestia en sus ojos, pero sin cambiar su expresión facial.

Maldito mocoso- dijo Hao molesto y resentido. Ya que solo estaba tratando de ser bueno y el niño se le revelaba.

¿Y me trata de usted de enseñar sobre buena conducta? Mejor vaya con su mamá para que le enseñe un buen vocabulario, señor ricachon- dijo Yoh ahora abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Todo este tiempo estaba sentado en el piso, recargado en el mueble donde se encontraba el fregadero.

…No hables de las familias de los demás cuando no los conoces niño- dijo Hao algo sentido y de manera mas sombría.

Es suficiente- dijo Anna entrando a la cocina y yendo con Hao- Es mejor que te vayas, ya que de seguro quieres golpearlo. Nos vemos mañana-

….Si…-Hao miro dolido a Yoh- Espero que no tengas una opinión errónea de mí, no me compares con otras personas que hayas conocido- en ese comentario, Yoh alzó su rostro mostrando tristeza, con sus ojos llorosos.

…per, perdón… discúlpame- dijo Yoh con la mirada baja- No debí de haber juzgado antes de conocerle… ¿Podrá perdonar mi imprudencia?. No volveré a expresarme de esa manera-

…Eso esta mejor niño…- dijo Hao dándole una media sonrisa forzada- Tal vez mañana te perdone, buenas noches. Nos vemos Anna- dijo Hao despidiéndose de Yoh y Anna.

Adiós…- dijo Anna. Ella después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, volteo a ver a Yoh que todavía estaba sentado en el piso con ojos llorosos.

… ¿Y eso?- pregunto Anna algo sorprendida por la actitud de Yoh- ¿Qué sucedió?-

Yo, no, yo… no quería, es que, yo…- decía entrecortadamente con tristeza Yoh- Perdón… ¿crees que me perdone?-

Si le dices la razón de tu comportamiento si, ya que el quiere conocerte- decía Anna observándolo.

…No… todavía no- dijo Yoh agachando un poco su rostro.

Te refieres a que todavía no quieres decir que es lo que te paso ¿no?- dijo Anna. Yoh se quedo callado por un momento.

…Un profesor de la escuela en que iba era como Hao… aunque la verdad, es malo comprarlo con Hao… además que no lo conozco, no es de buen gusto comparar a la gente…-Anna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ya que Yoh platico algo de su pasado. No sabia si decirle que si se quería ir a la sala a platicar o sólo escucharlo en ese sitio. Pero dejo que continuara-De pequeñito nunca tuve problemas con él, pero el ultimo año empezó a tratarme muy mal…-Anna decidió sentarse a un lado de Yoh, pero cuando lo iba a abrazar, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Ese sonido molesto a Anna.

Si quieres yo voy a ver quien es- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a Anna cambiando su aspecto a uno ya mas calmado.

No te preocupes, yo voy, tu quédate aquí- dijo Anna levantándose sacudiendo su falda. Camino pasando por el pasillo que daba a la sala, comedor, hasta llegar a ver la puerta. Volvieron a tocar con un poco mas de fuerza y Anna aceleró el paso- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo quitando el seguro. Cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie. Levantó una ceja molesta.

Disculpe… Señorita Kyouyama, estoy aquí abajo- escucho Anna una voz masculina que provenía de abajo. Ella volteo lentamente y se topó con un niño.

¿Que demonios quieres infante? Yo no quiero comprar nada de galletitas para las niñas exploradoras- dijo Anna molesta. El niño dio una mirada molesta, pero luego se le quito, mas bien solo tenia el cuño fruncido.

No soy ningún niño y para su información, soy mayor que usted por un año. Voy en preparatoria y de mañana en adelante seré, de cierta forma, su tutor… ¿Y de donde demonios saco eso de niña exploradora?- dijo el muchacho, esto ultimo en susurro.

Anna solo se quedo en la misma posición, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho.

¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulamente.

Se que suena raro y difícil de entender por que ni siquiera nos conocemos formalmente… pues fue por ordenes del maestro Silver de nuestra escuela, a usted le da Matemáticas y a mí otra materia que no reconocería. El profesor Silver me mencionó que era bueno que le ayudara a usted. Si quiere puede hablarle al profesor y decirle lo que piensa de esto…-

Espera¿tutor¿Tú¿Para que¿Por qué¿Yo?... Dime una la razón-dijo Anna algo fuera de si.

… ¿En verdad quisiera que le dijera la razón yo?- dijo el muchacho.

Si, dime la razón, Tú- dijo Anna, sin saber como llamar al muchacho.

U-Uu pues en parte es por el hecho que bajo en sus calificaciones y por el comportamiento de hoy en la mañana, en la escuela- dijo el chico como apenado.

…Oh- dijo Anna sin decir nada de lo ocurrido- ¿Y me vas a quitar mi tiempo?-

La voy a ayudar… no desperdiciaremos tiempo- dijo el muchacho molesta.

Lo siento, pero yo no quiero un tutor, el profesor Silver no me obligara a nada, además de que tú perderías el tiempo conmigo- dijo Anna con voz autoritaria, cruzando los brazos.

Pues lo siento, por que yo si seguiré los consejos del profesor- dijo molesto el muchacho.

No, yo no quiero y punto. Además que eres un desconocido…- dijo Anna molesta.

niña mimada- murmuro el muchacho, pero Anna logro escucharlo. Agarro la cabeza del muchacho, asustándolo.

¿Qué me dijiste enano cabezón?- pregunto molesta Anna.

Déjame en paz niña loca- grito el muchacho tratando de quitar la mano de Anna de su cabeza.

Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo- escucho Anna la voz de Hao.

¿Hao¿Qué haces aquí¿Y por qué autorizas que éste entre al edificio?- pregunto Anna molesta, soltando la cabeza del muchacho.

¿Hao Asakura?- dijo el muchacho sobándose su cabeza. Hao volteó a verlo y se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así fue a saludarlo.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Oyamada- dijo Hao extendiendo su mano.

Igual digo- dijo Manta agarrando la mano de Hao en saludo.

¿Entonces tu serás el tutor de la niña caprichosa?- pregunto Hao soltando el saludo.

Eso parece- dijo Manta alzando las cejas expresando resignación.

Saben que estoy aquí ¿verdad?- dijo molesta Anna cruzando sus brazos.

je je, si… Aquí esta la nota que te dejaron, parece mas bien una carta- dijo Hao entregándole una carta a Anna.

Es la letra del profesor Silver- dijo Manta viendo la letra del sobre- Lo mas seguro es que tenga escrita el motivo del por que seré tu tutor…-

¿Tutor?- pregunto Hao- ¿No se supone que eso… bueno, ella lo decide o la familia?... ¿no¿eso quisiera decir que vivirás con ella?- pregunto Hao algo confundido.

…Si, aja, claro- dijo Manta girando sus ojos con ironía.

¿Entonces?- dijo Hao

Cállate y guarda silencio- dijo Anna abriendo el sobre con la carta.

Deja que yo la lea también Kyouyama- dijo Hao

Solo por que me dijiste Kyouyama te voy a dejar leer la carta- dijo Anna con mirada molesta- Mejor la leo después, sin chismosos- dijo Anna guardando la carta- Ahora mejor lárgense de mi vista- dijo entrando a su departamento y trato de cerrar la puerta, ya que Manta detuvo la puerta antes de que ;a cerrara por completo con el pie.

¡Espera Kyouyama! Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo- dijo Manta algo adolorido, ya que Anna si había querido cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza, cosa que Manta no tenía previsto.

Pero yo contigo no enano, así que lárgate y vete con tus amigos los pitufos- dijo Anna cerrando la puerta con más fuerza.

¡Aaaah¡Deja de estar cerrando la puerta, niña psicópata!- grito Manta.

Niños, niños, niños, dejen de estar poniéndose sobre nombres- dijo Hao con voz calmada e infantil a la vez – Si hacen escándalo tendré que recurrir a otros métodos- dijo con voz malévola. A Manta si le dio miedo y dejo de gritar, por el contrario Anna lo miro de forma asesina.

Tus amenazas no me dan mi…- empezó a decir Anna, pero fue interrumpida por Hao.

No iré contigo a la escuela- dijo con mirada sombría.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, aunque Manta estaba medio confundido, Hao tenia un rostro serio, diferente al que tenia anteriormente. Anna estaba enojada, era tanto su ira que sentía que en sus venas recorría líquido caliente; quería golpearlo, por que primero le asegura que la acompañaría y ahora usaba eso para amenazarla. Había confiado en él y ahora la traicionaba/ así se sentía, que lo odiaba.

… ¿Quieres hablar Oyamada?... entra y ve directo al grano- dijo Anna abriendo la puerta, con una voz muy molesta y enojada, que parecía que no respiraba. Manta entro algo asustado, pero hizo caso por que en verdad era importante lo que tenia que decirle. Anna miro con odio a Hao, lo cual no era muy difícil de ver, ya que también tenía el ceño fruncido inconscientemente.

Y tú no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera en tu maldita vida de maricon, Asakura-dijo Anna cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Hao. El cual se había dado cuenta de su error. Así que decidió dejar que se le pasara el enojo.

Anna cerro la puerta, medio olvidando de que Manta estaba ahí. Así que dio un suspiro con tristeza, como si tratara de contener alguna lágrima.

…Se que ahorita no un buen momento, pero quisiera darte el horario de cuando, a que hora y que es lo que realizaremos… lo bueno es que lo escribí en una hoja, te la dejo en la mesa…- dijo Manta apenado, poniendo una hoja en la mesa-… Espero que no tengamos alguna confrontación en el futuro…- Anna volteo a verlo algo seria.

¿Cuál es tu motivo para ser mi tutor en la escuela?- pregunto Anna

Pues… yo- titubeo Manta

Dime la verdad, no es normal que hagan esto, es mas¡Nunca me he enterado de que hagan tal cosa!-dijo Anna molesta, el titubeo de Manta no le daba confianza.

…No quiero tener problemas contigo-dijo Manta con tristeza y seriedad mezclada- La razón te la dirá personalmente el profesor Silver, no quería que yo te la dijera por la reacción que podrías llegar a tener-

¿Tanto es la mala noticia como para no decírmela tu?-dijo Anna seria y molesta-No me importa que me digas mimada, enojona u otras cosas- luego dijo un poco calmada-Además para que seas mi tutor es como si me adoptaras, y solo eres mayor que yo por un año…-

Si, lose… pero el profesor Silver me escogió a mí…- dijo Manta

¿Y por que no él es tutor? Tiene edad apropiada…- dijo Anna seria

Lo sé, lo mismo le dije yo- dijo Manta- Ya me tengo que ir…-

¡Dime tu razón!-dijo enojada estirando sus brazos a los costados con los puños cerrados.

…Annita ¿Y este niño quien es?- dijo Yoh dirigiéndose al lado de Manta- Esta mas chiquito que yo-Anna y Manta se sorprendieron, Anna por que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego Yoh, pero se fue tranquilizando en todos los aspectos; Manta al contrario, se enfado por el comentario.

¡Que yo sea de estatura baja no quiere decir que sea menor que tu!- dijo Manta.

Lo siento, discúlpame- dijo Yoh apenado-¿No tenias que irte? o-o No lo digo por correrte- luego le dice en un susurro- o-o es que Anna se enfado y no hay nada que la pueda calmar-

Ah, si, claro… este, gracias- dijo Manta yéndose- nos vemos después-

Bye- dijo Yoh- Mucho gusto en conocerte- Y así se fue Manta dando unas miradas curiosas a Anna e Yoh, pero se fue diciendo igualmente.

¿Qué te hicieron Annita?- pregunto Yoh a Anna.

Nada… a que irnos a dormir- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a su cuarto- Deja te doy algo para que uses de pijama- Yoh la siguió algo confundido, sin insistir en que le respondiera, tratando de descifrar el humor de Anna.

Anna buscaba en un cajón pijamas que prestarle a Yoh, pero todas eran muy grandes para él.

bueno¿No importa que te queden grandes?- pregunto Anna viendo las pijamas mas pequeñas que tenia.

No…- dijo Yoh agarrando las pijamas- Me voy a cambiar- dijo Yoh saliendo del cuarto de Anna y dirigiéndose al cuarto, que de hoy en adelante seria suyo.

Anna cerro la puerta cuando Yoh entraba a su cuarto, así comenzó a cambiarse, pero recordó que antes debería de bañarse, por que le iba a dar flojera bañarse en la mañana, así que mejor agarró sus pijamas y salio al pasillo, se volteo a su derecha y fue al baño. Dejo sus pijamas en el piso y fue a la puerta del cuarto de Yoh.

Yoh, me voy a meter a bañar, tu también deberías ¿Quieres tu primero o quieres después de mi?- dijo Anna tocando la puerta.

Este… ¿No podía bañarme en la mañana?- se escucho la voz de Yoh.

… Esta bien¿no quieres ver la televisión? Hay muchos canales con caricaturas- dijo Anna insistiendo en alguna respuesta positiva.

No gracias, la veré mañana… quiero tratar de dormir Anna, gracias- se escucho la voz de Yoh distante. Anna se quedo algo perpleja, ya que solo había escuchado a Yoh con voz apagada cuando estaba platicando de algo triste.

Anna dio un suspiro y se dirigía al baño mientras pensaba lo que había dicho Hao, de que Yoh le daría problemas a la hora de dormir, pasaba por su mente. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta del baño, el teléfono sonó. Anna volteó lentamente y lo miro algo molesta, pero de todos modos fue a contestarlo.

Si¿Qué quieres?- contesto Anna con un tono de voz molesta, sabiendo muy bien quien era.

Hola señorita Anna, discúlpeme en verdad por las molestias, se que no le gusta que le hablen a estas horas de la tarde, se lo repetía al muchacho todo el tiempo, pero me decía y me repetía que era urgente- decía la recepcionista.

Vamos recepcionista, no quiero toda la explicación de los sucedido- dijo Anna tratando de tener paciencia con la muchacha.

Si, disculpe… El joven Manta quería decirle algo, deja se lo paso- dijo la recepcionista, pasándole el teléfono a Manta.

Disculpa Anna, es que, por lo sucedido se me olvido comentarte algo- dijo Manta por el teléfono.

Oh, si, te entiendo- dijo Anna sin tomarle importancia, aunque todavía seguía molesta- ¿Qué me querías decir?-

…Anna, por favor te pido en verdad. Es que el director te escogió a ti como guía de un nuevo alumno de la escuela… Me puedes decir lo que piensas de esa decisión, pero no será modificada… También por eso el director quería que fueras mas temprano…- dijo Manta algo rápido, pero hablando claramente.

Anna frunció sus labios, pero mejor se reservó sus comentarios.

Si… bueno, gracias por darme la noticia con anterioridad, así estaré preparada psicológicamente cuando me diga el director¿Pero por que yo? No soy amable con la gente y menos cuando no los conozco- dijo Anna con calma y algo de curiosidad.

Pues… bueno, te diré algo del muchacho. El tiene un carácter demasiado frió y se mo0lesta muy rápido con las personas amables… así que haciendo que alguien como tu pareciera lo mejor, por que de esa manera te hará algo de caso. Pero no van a ir solos, el doctor de la escuela ira con ustedes, pero de forma indiferente- dijo Manta.

¿El doctor¿Tiene alguna enfermedad o que?- dijo Anna confundida, ya que se supone que un alumno elegido, es el que muestra las instalaciones a los alumnos nuevos y nunca van acompañados de maestros o el doctor de la escuela.

Manta se quedo un momento callado, ya que no estaba seguro de que si le debería de comentar algo.

Te diré pero, me tienes que prometer que no lo tienes que tratar mal o diferente o como si estuviera loco¿Esta bien?- dijo Manta

Claro que si- dijo Anna

…Es que viene de un hospital psiquiátrico, pero fue dado de alta…- dijo Manta

No se por que tanto drama por eso Oyamada, sigue siendo una persona- dijo Anna medio molesta.

Me sorprendes Kyouyama, eres la primera que no se preocupo por la noticia- dijo Manta sorprendido.

Bueno, creo que eso era todo ¿no?- pregunto Anna- Oye… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Oyamada? De seguro eso nadamas los profesores deben de saber- pregunto Anna al asimilar que Manta sabia demasiado del caso.

Bueno, este… es que soy muy chismoso- dijo Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eres el tipo de personas que… con palabra amable, detesto- dijo Anna haciendo una mueca con su boca-Pero bueno, ya que… ¿Es todo?- pregunto Anna.

Si, es todo, buenas noches Kyouyama, nos vemos el lunes- dijo Manta colgando el teléfono.

Bueno, tan siquiera el director no me va a sermonar toda la mañana- dijo Anna colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando entro a la regadera, sintiendo las gotas de agua que caían sobre su pelo y espalda, Anna dejo salir un suspiro. Tenía sus sentimientos muy revueltos, le molestaba demasiado, ya que a veces no podía actuar de la forma que ella quería. Había ocurrido demasiadas cosas en tan solo un día, en la escuela, con los compañeros, conocido a Yoh, el cambio que tuvo con Hao, las peleas que tuvo con él, había conocido al padre de Sakura… y en cada una de esas circunstancias, tenia una forma de actuar distinta.

Le molestaba demasiado tener que cambiar de humor muchas veces, no se sentía ella misma; era como si personalidades dentro de ella se estuvieran manifestando. Así se sentía, pero dejo eso no le molestara y mejor se relajo con el sonido que provocaba el agua al caer.

Anna al terminar de bañarse, se seco y se puso sus pijamas. Antes de salir apago la luz y al ver a la dirección de su cuarto, vio a Yoh sentado enfrente de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en sus brazos. Y fue cuando entendió que Yoh no podía dormir solo y tenia que dormir con ella. Anna dio un suspiro y fue a un lado de Yoh.

No puedes dormir solo ¿verdad?- pregunto Anna al sentarse a un lado de él. Yoh se sorprendió, pero vio apenado a Anna.

Perdón, te prometí que no te iba a traer problemas- dijo Yoh encogiéndose de hombros.

Calmado Yoh- dijo Anna poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Yoh- No te preocupes por eso ahorita, vente, hay que descansar- dijo Anna alborotando el pelo del chico y luego agarro su mano para levantarlo. Yoh abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, ya que no esperaba ver a Anna de un humor muy tranquilo y amable.

Si- dijo Yoh levantándose y sonriendo como siempre-Gracias Annita-

Solo que yo voy a dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama por que es donde esta mas cerca de la alarma- dijo Anna abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-

¿Lado izquierdo?- dijo Yoh confundido, siguiendo a Anna

Si, izquierda, derecha- dijo Anna señalando los lados de la cama con algo de ironía. Aunque después se quedo viendo a Yoh con duda- ¿Acaso pensaste que te iba a decir que durmieras en el piso?- le pregunto viéndolo con una expresión de que no creía lo que había pensado. Yoh volteo a ver el piso apenado.

Es que… yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama- dijo Yoh

Pues desde que vives aquí dormirás en una cama- dijo Anna al lado derecho de la cama y haciendo a un lado las cobijas para que Yoh se metiera entre ellas.

Vamos, metete a las cobijas, no te van a morder. La única que podría hacer eso, fuera yo si fuera sonámbula pero en vez de levantarme de morder cosas- dijo Anna sonriendo. Lo que a Yoh le dio mucha felicidad y se fue corriendo a la cama riéndose. Se acomodo acostado y medio tratando de acurrucarse.

Que bueno que estas sonriendo Annita, me calmo demasiado tu sonrisa- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a Anna acostado. Anna sonrió un poco mas por que le daba gracia lo que dijo- Además que el colchón esta muy cómodo- Anna empezó a reírse levemente y le saco la lengua de manera juguetona.

Pues claro que un colchón es mas a gusto que el piso Yoh- termino de decirle Anna sosteniéndole la nariz de Yoh- Y si tienes que ir al baño, ya sabes donde esta. Pero si te da miedo prefiero que me despiertes a que me mojes la cama ¿entendido?-

Si Annita- dijo Yoh con mucha alegría- Pues yo pienso que mejor me acompañes ahorita para que no te despierte entrada la noche¿Qué te parece?- dijo Yoh sonriendo, sentándose en la cama.

Me parece una buena idea. Anda, vamos, dame la mano- dijo Anna extendiéndole su mano. Yoh le dio su mano poniéndose de pie y jalando levemente a Anna para ir al baño.

No cierres la puerta, yo entro solo, pero no cierres la puerta por favor- dijo Yoh al estar fuera del baño.

Si, no te preocupes, ve y no se te olvide lavarte bien las manos- dijo Anna sentándose a fuera del baño viendo hacia el corredor mientras tarareaba una canción.

Toda esa alegría que sentía en ese momento Anna, se le hacia algo totalmente ajeno a ella. Era como si hubiera cambiado su vida por la de otra persona. Pero no era la vida de otra persona, no era un sueño, no era un delirio provocado por la soledad. Ésa era su vida, con un integrante mas, el cual cambiaba su punto de vista de las cosas. Al tratar de hacer feliz a Yoh y al lograrlo, le traía mucha felicidad en su persona, sin mencionar en su corazón. Sentía que su alma estaba mas calida y eso es lo que le hacia sonreír con felicidad.

¡Ya termine!- escucho Anna un medio grito de Yoh como si fuera de triunfo- No te hice esperar demasiado ¿verdad?-

Claro que no- dijo Anna con una sonrisa, levantándose y agarrando la mano de Yoh- ¿Si te lavaste bien las manos?-

si Annita- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a Anna.

Bueno, ahora a dormir- dijo Anna entrando al cuarto y soltando la mano de Yoh.

A que yo me duermo primero- dijo Yoh corriendo a la cama para cobijarse.

A que yo te gano- dijo Anna brincando a la cama y entrando a las cobijas.

Je je, pues no creo que sabremos quien ganó- dijo Yoh divertido, viendo el techo.

Tienes razón- dijo Anna riéndose levemente.

¿Y quien se va a levantar para apagar la luz?- pregunto Yoh.

Aquí cercas tengo algo para apagar la luz, así que buenas noches Yoh, que tengas dulces sueños- dijo Anna tapando bien a Yoh con las cobijas y besando su frente.

Tu también Annita- dijo Yoh cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Anna sonrió y apago la luz. Acurrucó su cabeza en la almohada y al igual que Yoh, no dejaban de sonreír.

Mientras los dos se quedaban profundamente dormidos, por primera vez, le agradecían a la vida por algo… Por haber encontrado una persona a la cual quieren.

Pero Yoh al agradecer por encontrar a Anna, se encogió de hombros y pensó "Pero por favor… a ella no me la quites. Que no suceda lo mismo que con los demás que me quitaste".

* * *

Y no se preocupen... si continuara...

Y por si acaso, cambie del nombre de Li a Shaoran... es que... por si no lo mencione anteriormente U-U sakura y Shaoran de este fic, son los mismos que sakura cardcaptors U-u... universo alterno, recuerden, universo alterno...

* * *

TOT Por fin lo termineeeee! T-T lo termine de escribir este capitulo esta mañana T-T y como estaba muy contenta por terminarlo, pues lo pase a la computadora...

Si que el tiempo pasa... U-uu

Jeje y una cosa mas... EL 4 DE JULIO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SOLCITO!

Este es tu regalo T-T ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo T-T... Y Saludos a mis 'tias' !

Y a continuacion a los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior:

**Solcito:** xD pues aqui esta la continuacion y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! u-U aunque sea mas tarde yo ya lo ando celebrando jejeje... y este es mi regalo por parte de tu hija T-T ya que mis poderes telepaticos no son tan poderosos como para mandarte algo (xP que loca toy jeje). y si T-T en el otro fic estoy medio trabada por que debo de estar muuuuuuuuy faliz para escribirlo xP pero si continuara jeje... Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el MSN.

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A**: T-T te comprendo exactamente en eso de bajarlos y luego leerlos... yo hace muchiiiiiisimo tiempo hacia lo mismo T-T asi que no es confuso para mi jejeje xD... Gracias por lo del fic, el comentario. Y en verdad es pero que te guste este capitulo y que si haya valido la pena la espera U-U... Cuidate mucho y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes... xD pero que bueno que dejaste review en el capitulo anterior avisandome jeje.

**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT por fin termine este capitulo Y... xD jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajjajajajaja! NO LO HAZ LEIDO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NOOOOOO NO LO HAS LEIDOOOO! -.-u eto... creo que me dio demasiado cura... bueno karenu-chan... oneesaaaaaaan! ToT solo me queda una hoja! todavia me falta una hoja! solo unaaaaaaaaa! oneesan no se vale T-T... pero ahora si tendre mi cuaaderno dorado xD jejejejejejeje (sabias que si tengo uno que es dorado? xP). oh! y te voy a dejar en suspenso a ver si se dan un beso o no xD hasta que vaya a tu casa xD jajajajaja T-T que mala... y te tengo que regresar tus cosas... okidoki? bueno te cuidas demasiado, no estes de floja todo el tiempo, el no hacer nada hace que engordes xP jajaja ntc... y nos vemos despues T-T ok? oneesan... xD cuando te vas a peinar de Mana?...

**Ens Girl**: ToT Ana! espero que estes bien y que te la pases bien en las vacaciones. nos vemos en el MSN y si tienes ganas lees el capi, si no, pues nu xP jejejeje. Ya sabes que eres la mejor Aniux XD. Cuidate mucho. Bye-Bye!

Bueno... y a todos las personas que me han dejado review anteriormente, a las personas que no dejan review y a dos amigas de la escuela que leyeron un fic mio, les agradesco mucho y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. cuidense mucho y cuidense de los hombre que tengan el pelo color blanco, un ojo mas grande que el otro, sea doctor y que se llame muraki o-o... T-T nooo muraki nooo! (los que han visto yami no matsuei... ya saben de lo que hablo o-o)...

Bueno, Bye-Bye.


End file.
